To think it all started at a coffee shop
by kt864551
Summary: To think that it had all begun at a coffee shop.. I had never planned for things to be this way when I bought the store, I was just looking to serve people their coffee and get on with it I had no idea what me and my best friend were walking ourselves int
1. Chapter 1

"Hey bitch

"Hey bitch! Get me my coffee….."

"I'll get it for you in a minute! I shouted back." This was the way that my mornings had always been. Rude customers who had made the assumption that coffee could be prepared perfectly in 2.5 seconds. This was the morning rush,

"Miss, can I get some sugar for my coffee?"

I'll be right with you Mr. Ferguson I said as I rushed by hastily.

"Kagome your late!"

"I'm sorry Sango, I slept in" Kagome said as she threw on her apron.

"SHIT" I swore loudly as I dumped an entire pot of coffee over my hand…

"I don't have time for this!" I threw a cold cloth over it and tried to ignore the fiery pain that was shooting up and down my arm.

It had always been my dream to open up a coffee shop, a little place where people could chat, kick back and re…

"GO TO FUCKING HELL! I AM GOING DOWN THE STREET!!"

"Good luck! I retorted still seething from my hand singing with pain, I love spit in my coffee too! It will go well with the piss that was in your cornflakes this morning!!" Kagome began to laugh to which was silenced with a glare.

"God Sango, did England stick their flag up your ass and claim it as their own again?"

"I'm sorry Kagome, you know how I get on Saturday mornings" I said with a smirk as my smart ass little friend bounded off for the next order.

God she pissed me off sometimes but I loved her none the less all of her little quirky attributes were just the thing that I needed when my voice had gone hoarse with a customer. Something about sending up a four foot twelve employee with bright eyes and a don't fuck with me attitude really threw the customers off. She had also taken the liberty of helping me to design the store and our apartment..

"No Sango.. THAT is ugly.. here give me your credit card.. please!! I promise I will make it look pretty!!" And then it came to the uniforms.. yeah she picked those too.. I was the boss… I swear.. I owned the store.. she just owned me. I never could quite understand why she worked for me. When the store was quiet and the cleaning was done she would wonder over to the mike we had set up for special occasions and begin to belt out her latest tune to which curious bystanders would flood in and before I knew it... we would have a full house. When asking her about it. She would always joke around with me and say that the place would burn down without her even though she was the one who left the coffee pots on all night… however it did result in meeting a few cute firemen who responded when bystanders had seen the flames.

"Sango!!" I was snapped back to reality to see two police officers walking in the door. I turned to Kagome,

"I told you Kagome , no more ordering people to enforce the long arm of the law!!"

" No Sango!! I didn't they aren't from the agency. Remember your birthday is NEXT week." I turned around to look at the officers as one began to casually stroll up to me. "What seems to be the problem officer?" I questioned innocently meanwhile my head was racing at what they could possibly want.. _I knew that my ex boyfriend was a drug dealer but I was sure that I had found all of his stashes around the house.. was this a prank..?...oh no… they found out about Vegas, that little runt I was so going to kill hi…._

"Miss?" My thoughts were interrupted as I stared up into the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen, perfect bone structure, beautiful teeth…

"yyyeeessss?" I managed to stutter out hearing a smirk from Kagome and knowing full well the kind of idiot I was making out of myself. He looked deep into my eyes. He continued as he leaned over the counter and whispered softly in my ear..

"I just thought that you should know…. that your car is being towed as we speak"… it took a moment for me to comprehend what he had just said..

"SHIT!!" I began to book it for the door.. Kagome watch the shop.. I ran after the tow truck screaming but my car was gone. As I stood in the middle of the street I began to feel the bass reverberating through the ground and found myself glaring at the punk sitting at the wheel of the car. I marched over angrily..

"you turn that racket off" I shouted, "I am trying to run a quiet, peaceful, relaxing work environment!!" The music ceased and the shop went silent. I turned around slowly to see all who were present starring at me as the driver of the car smirked. Shit I swore under my breath, you know what turn your hat around.. it looks stupid. I walked back into the store feeling quite satisfied with my remark.

"Kagome. Let's play a game.. okay?" Kagome looked at me nervously..

"Who had my car last?"

"I did.."

"Who parked my car?"

"I did"

"Who didn't notice that it was parked illegally and now my car is impounded!!"

As if this day couldn't get any worse. I slung my bag over my shoulder and threw Kagome the keys.

"You know what.. you close tonight.. I have to go get my car."

angrily I stormed out of the store where the cool evening breeze caught my face.

I continued to stock down the street and now that I was away from the customers and the shop I had finally begun to relax. I dug for a lighter and lit my cigarette…

" you know.. smoking can kill you" I whipped around to challenge the intruder,

" hey I am just trying to light up okay… oh.. I laughed sarcastically its you I am surprised that you can hear anything after listening to your music so loudly."

"so it is true, he retorted.. people do piss in your coffee.. I am going to take this to the media, or maybe even the cops that one that you seemed interested in looks as if he is good at his job"

"Just leave I said as I shoved him away while trying to hide my embarrassment.. I don't have the time or patience for you."

"The name is Miroku", he smiled playfully and began to belt out while dancing around me like an idiot,

"So you had a bad day taken one down you go for the ride just to turn it around.. You know" he said mid song..

"It takes less muscles to smile then to frown and with that he was gone."

What an asshole. I began to mutter under my breath, was my flirting with the constable that noticeable… I found myself mulling over these questions as I dug around in my jacket for more cigarettes… what the? I just had the pack a minute ago.. that jerk had lifted my cigarettes that was the last time I trusted some stupid gay dancing man. Fuck.. I had no money, no car and no cigarettes but took great comfort in the fact that there was a nice tall bottle of vodka waiting for me when I arrived home.

I continued to walk man it hadn't seemed this far when I was ripping down the streets in my beautiful Malibu. Not the classiest of cars, but it was the best that I could afford.. and no matter how much Kagome complained about it.. it got us.. well for now on me from point A to B.

"Sango, your car is ugly, it has dents and you still haven't fixed the headlight. Let's get a Volvo!" I explained to her that they added character to the car and also added security…well from theft anyway I sighed angrily as I thought about my poor baby sitting all alone in the impound lot. I continued to walk down the street and began to hear the faint sound of an over powering bass line echoing through the air… I rolled my eyes, god why can't people keep it down I thought to myself as I continued to walk.. the bass was becoming louder and soon enough I could hear Chad from Nickelback belting out "Animals" clear as day, a familiar voice shouted out the window,

"Hey you want a ride!?" I continued to walk pretending that I didn't hear him the car was now rolling beside me.

" a pretty lady like you shouldn't be out this late.. she could get hurt said Miroku coolly, come on stop being stubborn you are still half an hour away from the impound lot." I glared at him,

"I am fine thank you and I don't need your help."

"Aww come on Clerkie…"

"Clerkie?"

"well you haven't told me your name so until that information is given you will henceforth be known as clerkie".

"just call me Sango" .

He smiled at the mention of my name and I could see the little victorious dance he was doing in his head as he checked off box 1 of his question and answer list.

"will you please let me give you a ride…Sango?" Suddenly my heart skipped a beat as I looked up into his shimmering brown eyes full of hope, full of ideas and ambition.

"No"

" I didn't think it would be that easy, he said with a smirk.. too bad he replied as a cocky grin spread wide across his face because you are just going to end up in my car one way or another." Before I had a chance to respond he had flown out of the car and scooped me up.

" what the fuck are you doing? Put me down! Right now! I'll call the police" he began to laugh at me as he waved my phone in front of my face

"I'm not going to rape ya just let me drive you to the impound lot.

" you little thief first my cigarettes now this!?"

"haha , that was quite clever I just wish I had been around long enough to see the look on your face!" at that moment all went silent and I was now aware of him holding me in his strong arms that were wrapped tightly around me, I could feel his heart beat through his chest our eyes locked and my heart rate began to increase.

"don't you even think about i…."

Before I knew it he had walked me around the the front of his car and thrown me down onto the hood. I could feel the hot metal underneath me as his hands pinned my wrists to the windshield. I felt his body grind up over mine and the warmth of his tongue begin to play over my lips, he smirked at me as he slid his tongue up from the base of my neck as I felt the warmth of his breath creep into my ear,

"you want it he replied"

his teeth began to explore my neck sinking in as his hand slid up my leg, I squirmed in pleasure he smiled and tightened his grip around my wrist and drove his hips into my leg pinning it to the grill of the car. His hand crept closer to where we both wanted it to go he forced his tongue into my mouth and released my other hand as he grabbed me I moaned loudly..

"oh you're a slut.You like it hard…"

he grabbed both of my hips firmly and began to run his hand up against the seam of my jeans, he felt the warmth that I was trying to conceal and then picked me up and kissed me forcefully and throwing me back onto the hood of the car as he climbed up on top of me. I felt his hands go up my shirt and reach for the clasp of my bra which sprang open effortlessly, I wanted it, he wanted it and our bodies wanted it.

I could feel his big hands on my breast massaging them roughly as I threw my arms around him digging my nails into his back, he drove his tongue into my mouth leaving no room to ponder as to who wore the pants. Suddenly I didn't really care that the Malibu was sitting in the impound lot all we had was an empty road and his car. He lifted me up off of the hood of his car and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist.

"You are such an ass," I whispered

"oh but you love it," he replied as he tore my shirt off. He threw me into the back seat of his car and climbed in on top of me,

"No, no, no, get up," I said. He looked up at me curiously..

"I want to be on top."

He smiled a playful grin. I got up on top of him and sunk my teeth into his neck and began to kiss down to his collar bone..

"there is one problem" I whispered while nibbling on his ear lobe? He moaned.

"Your shirt is still on.. that's cheating." I ripped his shirt off by shear force and began to kiss all down his chest stopping at his belt. I could see his thick hard cock swelling. I ripped off his belt with my teeth as my hands busied themselves elsewhere I began to pry open his jeans and my phone rang. I ignored it and continued on. My phone rang again I got up and said..

"guess it just wasn't meant to be.."

"what no!" he exclaimed.

I flipped open my phone..

"hello?...Robbed…?...I'll be right there."

With that I gave him a kiss,

" We will have to continue this later, the coffee shop has been held up"

"I'll kill the fucker myself" Mirkou said as he pulled on his pants unsatisfied.

"It's okay, I smiled.. after this we can go back to my place for a coffee" He smiled, fired the ignition and together we sped off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I arrived at the coffee shop around one in the morning and attempted to answer the officers questioning.. " so where were you at the time of the robbery?" he asked

"I was off walking to the impound lot to get my caaarrr…." I began to stutter as I caught those sexy brown eyes locking with mine from across the room. God damn him , why couldn't he just leave.. he was so distracting..  
"miss?" My thoughts were disrupted again as the cops continued the questioning meanwhile Miroku was emerging from behind,

" I think she has had enough officer, it has been a long and emotional night for her" He winked at me and spun around on his heel to face the officer

" here is my card" he replied, "you can reach her here at this number if you have any further questions, but I can assure you, she had nothing to do with it."

The cop looked on dumbfounded as Miroku's hand glinded down my arm meeting my hand, softly caressing my fingers and we walked out of the store together.

"thanks" I replied sheepishly.

He looked at me and got that quiet little smart smirk that I was growing to love, "the only one who will be detaining you tonight for questioning will be me" his eyes flashed as he gave the challenge. I looked at him as I began to speak, " oh but I am so tired, I have had a rough emotional night.." I replied mockingly

Before I knew it I was thrown into an alley way that was beside the coffee shop and he had driven his hips into me again and began to kiss me roughly against the brick wall. "god you just can't seem to keep it in your pants" I scoffed at him. "you have the right to remain silent"

"yes I whispered into his ear I was kissing his neck, but do I have the ability" with one quick movement I had shoved him off of me and began to run, Miroku tore after me,"you know resisting arrest allows me to punish you to the full extent of the law!" He shouted

"I was hoping you would say that!" I shouted over my shoulder as I heard him laugh. We tore off towards the park and he caught me up near the fountain picking me up and sending my body crashing into the cold water, that didn't seem to matter as I felt his warm body press up against mine. He kissed me roughly again and then smacked me across the face. "you shouldn't run" he said with a dangerous tone

"now I have to take you downtown."

Before I knew it he had ripped open my jeans and I could feel his hard cock pressing up against me, if there was ever a time I wanted a guy to take me it was right now, right here. His hands began to run roughly down my body and he caught me up by the thigh

And began to lean me back, and drove his tongue into my mouth again. Our heart rates were racing as he began to run his hands up and down my back, even though we were making out in a fountain in the middle of the park, I felt safe, secure and as if nothing at that moment could harm me. I began to shudder and he smiled as his fingers began to trace the outline of my jeans. He rubbed gently and heard the response that he was waiting to hear. I could feel his fingers playing with me threw my jeans and found myself cursing the person who had invented pants. I then shoved myself up against him and began to push myself into his fingers. It felt so good, and it had been so long. I ran my fingers threw his hair as we kissed roughly, he then stopped and said to me that it was time to go. I looked up in dismay,

"Hey." He smiled coolly..

"I guess it just wasn't meant to be"

I threw him back into the water and climbed on top of him as we embraced underwater and drove my tongue deeply into his throat we embraced and held one another under the water. We came up and he had already forgotten his previous comment as he went for me again.

"no, remember it's just not meant to be"

He growled at me, and lunged in my direction to which I easily avoided.

"please, don't embarrass yourself"

He caught me up by the legs and before I knew it I was underwater again tasting his sweetness. We came up again and I began to splash him as he grabbed me and dunked me under again.

"alright! I give in!" I yelled playfully at him

"I told you, I was going to punish you to the fullest extent of the law" and with that he scooped me up out of the water…

we kissed deeply..

"alright mam, I suppose I will let you go tonight with a warning. I looked up at him,

"however," he continued,

"you must allow me to escort you home to ensure you don't get yourself into any more trouble"

I smiled back at him,

"alright officer, but you can't stay late, I do have work in the morning"

We walked back to the car playfully nudging the other and he dropped me off.

"would you like to come in?"

"Not tonight," he replied, you have work in the morning. I hated how he continually threw the words I said back into my face.

He got a glint in his eye and together we stated, "I guess it just wasn't meant to be"

"Good night Sango"

"Night"

I walked into the house and threw my keys onto the counter, sighed and slid down the door. Something about this guy was different, and I couldn't get him off my mind even now I could see his piercing stare daring me to try something on him, and that smile.. I loved his cockiness. I opened the fridge and grabbed a glass of milk and began to walk down to my room.

On my way down the hall I noticed that Kagome's door was opened a crack and decided that I should go in and apologize for my outburst.. I neared the door but stepped away. I guess I am not the only one who had a little fun tonight, I giggled to myself as I peered in at the other mysterious body that had now enveloped Kagome.

Oh, I may have had my fun, but she was caught, she was so going to get in the morning I thought to myself. I closed the door quietly and continued down the hall thinking over the days events. I could only imagine the different scenario's that would present themselves tomorrow at work, but I found myself secretly hoping as I was drifting off to sleep that he would be a part of the chaos.

I woke up in the next morning and was not very well rested. I guess this was also part of the reason that I had opened up a coffee shop.  
"stupid insomnia" I muttered under my breath as I pulled on an old university t shirt and walked into the bathroom to shower. It looked as if Kagome and her new "friend" had still not awaken. I stood in the shower and allowed the hot water to run down over my body, partly because it felt good and partly because I was far too lazy too move. I shut the shower off and grabbed a towel which I secured around me as I walked towards the kitchen to make my first of probably ten coffees for the day. I leaned up against the counter and began to day dream as my subject of torment stumbled into the kitchen.

I smiled at her

"What are you looking at?" question Kagome.

I gave her a look, " you didn't think I would find out that there was a guy in your bedroom last night?  
"you are such a creep!! What were you doing in my room?"

" I simply came in to do the right thing and apologize to you and then I saw him.. so who he is? Tell me everything"

"He's complicated" she replied.

"Oh?" I questioned mockingly

"What would you do?"

" I would fuck him and then leave him he is a hot piece of ass from what I could see in the dark.. however I have yet to see him in the light.

Kagome's partner emerged from the shadows, "oh really?"

I caught his gaze scanning curiously around the room and realized that I was standing in front of him in a towel, hiding my embarrassment I told him to go away, that this was girls time to which he walked back down into the room.

"Kagome, I have to go, but we will talk about this later. Both that and the robbery, the police keep asking questions they find it suspicious for insurance reasons that they couldn't reach me for so long."

Kagome turned on me, "yeah, where were you? You always answer your phone"  
I avoided her piercing stare and walked out the door.. I am going to work now, someone has to open the shop, if we are both late the store won't open. I turned on my heel and began to walk out the door fully aware that Kagome was charging to the window, I quickened my pace but it was too late.

"Hey Sango, where is your car? I thought you went to go pick it up from the impound lot?"

I pretended to not hear her but could picture the both satisfied and curious smile that would now be playing up on her lips.

I walked down the streets and again found myself thinking about him, wondering what he was doing and wishing that he was with me, playing with my fingers raising his eyebrow and giving me that sexy smile of his. I continued on in my thoughts and finally reached the shop. I threw my keys in and unlocked the door, punched out the security alarm and began to set up for the day.

Coffee machines on, the muffins are baking and hopefully Kagome won't be late for work. I walked over to flip the sign from open to closed and spotted a black car sitting up outside on the curb. My heart jumped but was disappointed when I found that it was just Mr.Ferguson.

"well you seem like you are in a better mood today doll"

"yes, I am.. although the store was robbed yesterday. Can't quite figure it out. Why would they come to rob the place and make off with the money.

He placed the ten in my hand, "well darling I am sure you will figure it out" He said it almost as he had known why.. that mr ferguson is an odd man. I passed him his coffee and his sugar packet and told him to have a good day and began to busy myself at the counter. My curiousity continued to press on me and I knew that there was just something that wasn't right. Kagome was hiding something. I decided that I would view the security tapes when she came in, even though they had made off with one copy of the tape, having been robbed before I had a back up that even Kagome didn't know about. The rest of the morning was filled with the routine, filling orders, yelling at people who I just wasn't in the mood to deal with and occasionally glancing up at the clock to make sure that I would be able to nail Kagome if she made the mistake of being late again.

The morning rolled by as the phone began to ring. "escape cafe" I said boringly into the phone.

" If that is how you answer your phone, I highly doubt people will want to talk to you let alone give you their hard earned wage"

A smile crept up on my lips. " you weren't complaining about that tone last night," I cooed over the phone.

"When can I see you?"

"Kagome is coming in about an hour, you can come in there I have some things that need some taking care of in the back room."

"Oh?" he questioned

" It isn't what you are thinking I actually have work to do, I will just be in the back room so you may converse with me if you wish, however I do suggest you do not give away the fact that you like me, it could be bad for business."

I found myself watching the clock, could the damn thing move any slower finally I spotted his car pull up along side the curb and he strolled in. We started to talk and I noticed Kagome outside the store. As if on cue he threw the cup of coffee down in front of me and began to talk to me about the quality.

I looked at him and smiled and then began to yell at him, " you want good coffee? Here!" I threw a cup of coffee into his face, to which customers stopped what they were doing.

"you really should consider a career in acting, he replied slyley, it seems that you enjoy being the center of attention"

That bastard, he was so clever, and for some reason this fraudulent fighting was turning me on. I knew I had to end it fast.  
"are you looking for a ban!? Do you enjoy your coffee Java boy?"

"actually I am more a tea man" and with that I stormed out back, " I have work to do, I shouted,

"Kagome deal with this!"

I threw things down and made my usual scene as I stormed out back and began to review the security tapes from the previous night. Maybe I would be able to see something that could identify this prick who thought he could steal from me.

I froze as I viewed the image that had come up on the screen that was waving the gun around, I would recognize that silver hair anywhere. At first Kagome appeared terrified and ready to comply. I watched her as she climbed up on the counter and looked on angrily as I watched her stand in front, protecting the man that had just attempted to take my money from the cops. I continued to watch in horror as I saw her lay down in the booth. I had had enough. She was lucky that we were busy.. I was so angry.. she is so out of a job and she has a hell of a lot of explaining to do! I fast forwarded the tape and watched the fun that was ensuing and stopped it when I saw him stalk into the backroom and grab my security tape. Kagome was so dead on the plus side, her little convict would be at my house and with this security tape I could have him arrested easily.

I walked out of the backroom and slung my jacket over my shoulder,

" I am leaving Kagome" I glared at her as she looked up at me uneasily… she knew that I knew something..

I continued to walk down the street and saw him waiting for me on the street corner as we had previously planned. He looked up at me and smiled. Suddenly all the bad things in the world has just dripped away. He slung me into his arms and kissed me…

"now" he said,

"what do you say we go and pick up your car from the impound lot, I smiled at him and we kissed as we pulled away I looked at him and saw his beautiful brown eyes but in the reflection I saw something more, something terrible, I had been caught and now Kagome was walking towards me.

"GO GO GO!!" I yelled at Miroku, Kagome was now bolting towards the car, I jumped into the car as Miroku threw the car into drive and we sped off avoiding certain disaster. He looked and smiled at me… "now, where were we" I smiled back trying to fight off the feeling of impending doom that I was sure to meet when I arrived home. Miroku dropped me off at the car lot and gave me a good luck kiss, "I'll see you later" I didn't want him to go…. when he left it meant that I had to go home.. I climbed into my car and blasted the radio as I drove off towards the house. When I arrived the door was already thrown wide open I swore under my breath and began to walk towards the door.

Kagome arrived at the door awaiting her punishment, she knew full well what I had to talk to her about.

I stormed into the door,

" is he here?" I asked

"is who here?" she asked stupidly

" I don't house convicts, Kagome especially when they rob me!"

a note of realization and confirmation painted her face…. "just..just.. let me explain" she managed to stutter out.

" I think I have had quite enough of your explaining, you better tell me everything, you have already lied to me and been late this week for work, I should fire you!"

" Good then you can hire VOLVO boy in my place" she retorted.

My eyes turned to steele. "Talk"

" I didn't lie to you… I just with held information from you.."

My glare continued.

"you better fucking tell me right now why the hell you are protecting the man who has robbed us!!"

"because I love him," she replied.

I was thrown back by this response. How the hell could she love some creep that had just robbed us, he obviously didn't have a job.

"Oh that's cute Kagome, I retorted "you guys can go have kids and you can rob banks together what a fun filled family activity.

My eyes were blazing as I began to look at my friend even now as I was yelling at her my mind was drifting back to Miroku.

I shook myself out of my trance. I help up the security tape and watched as Kagome's eyes widened in horror.

" you are lucky I don't post this on the internet you slut! I am calling the police and with this tape I am going to have your lover boy arrested and you can write letters of your undying love for him while he is in jail serving his time! I hear the congical visit trailors are very classy I added sarcastically.

Kagome looked up at me with big eyes and said, "sango he didn't even get the money, what crime has he committed?"

I glanced back down at her and said, "no it is the concept of the robbery and he is stupid enough to not have made it worthwhile for himself by not taking the money, no instead he took my best friends virginity! We talked about this, if there was ever a robbery to give them what they want, when I said that I didn't mean yourself.

Kagome looked at me, "say what you want but if you call the cops he is just going to kill them"  
I was sick of Kagome's face and this entire situation. "I'm calling the cops."

"No, you can't call the cops, he will kill you he promised"

Suddenly the bay window shattered into small pieces and glass began to litter the floor.

"little girl you have a big mouth"

"Oh good, I was just calling the cops to come and arrest you for theft."

I then stared hard into his eyes, the stand off had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He stared hard back at me and began to make movements,

"Don't you dare lay a hand on me, I am pretty sure you have already shovelled yourself in deep enough"

I put my hand on the phone and put the receiver to my ear. Kagome starred on it horror. I began to dial the number 9….1…..1…. nothing. I hung up the phone and tried again. 9…1…1…

"God damn it? What the hell is with this phone" the intruder now smiled up at me holding the phone cord that had now been dislodged from the wall,

"wires already been cut slut"

"Excuse me?" I challenged. I charged towards him and tried to grab the phone cable from his hand but he was too quick.

"You better have your fucking tramp stop this right now Kagome, or someone is going to get hurt."

"Don't talk to her like that, if she supposedly loves you I respect that but you will treat her with respect. Maybe they will teach you good manners in prison"

Inuyasha laughed and left Kagome's side and began to approach me. "I will treat my little bitch however, I please. He grabbed me and threw me into a wall.

"Inuyasha stop!"

I saw Kagome as she rushed over to my side and stood in front of me protectively.

"You stupid, stupid, bitch why should I? You are the one that chose to tell her, you are the one that sealed her fate, her blood is on your hands little girl."

My body was screaming in pain as I attempted to make sense of all of this. I looked up at the man who was now standing dangerously close to me, knowing that this man was seriously considering killing me.

"Please I will give you anything it takes were the last things that I heard her say." I watched as a now angry Inuyasha smacked my best friend across the face laughing coolly stating the five most chilling words I have ever heard come out of a man's mouth,

"You will regret saying that bitch" and he was gone as quickly as he had come.

Kagome rushed over to my side, "are you stupid!?"

"What the hell was that? Now we really have to call the police."

I moved to get up but my body protested as another shockwave of pain shot all over my body.

Kagome began to help me up

"no, let me handle him, if he wanted me dead I would be dead already" I knew inside that she was right but it still infuriated me that someone could get away with treating my friend so poorly.

"Just be careful…and Kagome?"

"Yes," she replied.

"You are on cleaning detail... make sure that place is spotless... I don't want my shop ….marked."

Kagome ignored my remark,

"Go take a bath, you need to relax" Kagome replied,

"It will help with the bruising" Kagome walked out of the room. Suddenly I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Come in" I shouted, I was in far too much pain to move from the spot that I had propped myself up on.

Marikou entered the room and immediately concern came across his face.

"What happened? Are you alright?" he prodded.

"I'm fine, I just ….. fell……."

"Fell?" Concern and worry continued to litter his beautiful brown eyes, I didn't want him

to worry. I missed his soft bright loving eyes that sent shivers down my spine whenever they scanned my figure.

"I have to go he stated" and with that he began to walk out.

"Where are you going?" I called after him

"To fix this" he replied.

I never did find out what the meaning of "to fix this" was…. he didn't even know what had really happened.. Why had I lied to him? I had to protect my best friend.

Marikou stormed down the street in a fit of rage, as he flipped out his cell phone.

"Hello, yeah we need to talk right now" Marikou slammed his phone shut and jumped onto a motorcycle which drew him even closer to his destination. This wasn't part of the plan. He accelerated and continued to drive and finally reached the gate. He slammed them open with his fist and stormed up to the front door nearly blowing it in when he knocked. When the man came to the door, Marikou grabbed him up by the scruff of his neck and vaulted him up into the air. He landed with a loud thud down upon the marble surface of his walkway. Marikou walked towards him and directed his fist into his eye. The mans hand quickly reached up and felt the warm blood protruding from his right nostril.

"You shouldn't have done that puppet" He leapt up into the air and caught Marikou,

"I think we should just calm down" he said as he proceeded to throw Marikou into the Iron Gate,

"Let's just remember I can kill you whenever I please."

"I don't want to do this anymore," Marikou shouted,

"This was not supposed to have happened. You don't touch her."

Inuyasha began to laugh evilly,

"You should redetermine where your loyalties lie." Inuyasha snarled

"You committed to the plan and you are not going to back out now, you already did when you weren't there to pick me up. You were late, your lucky I don't kill you right now!"

"Oh, yeah you were so angry about that," Marikou shot back,

"How about next time you just get the money and not try to bang the cashier! You didn't even take the money, what are we supposed to do now."

"It isn't my problem replied Inuyasha, I would like to see them design a prison that could hold me, and your little friend got in the way, she was going to call the cops."

"I don't care what she was going to do, you don't lay a hang on her, she stays out of this or I am out"

Inuyasha laughed

"Silly stupid puppet, there is no way out for you. You will never escape, we made a deal and you will hold true or I will tell your little girlfriend everything."

Marikou pulled a gun from his pocket and pointed the cool barrel to his own head.

"You cannot succeed without me, and I have no trouble pulling this trigger, then what will you do?"

"You best stop dramatizing or I really will do something to your girlfriend and you can watch. Why don't you just go on back to her house and fuck her while you can if you don't I will."

Marikou threw himself into Inuyasha and slammed him hard into the ground,

"Don't you have a cashier to fuck?" he questioned.

Inuyasha threw him off of him and pinned him up against a wall.

"I will do anything I want, and if that includes fucking your little girlfriend it will happen and I will ensure that you have the best seats in the house."

Marikou kicked Inuyasha in the gut.

"I may be human, but if you start fucking with my girl you will see that I am capable of becoming your kind." Marikou kicked him in the side and spit in his face.

"Come up with something to fix this, we need the money and we need it soon."

The next few days flew by and I had still seen no sign of Marikou, I continued to dismiss the bad feeling that I had in my gut and decided that I needed to get him off of my mind. I began to run listening to the beat of my music attempting to drown out my thoughts and feelings. He hadn't even called that jerk. Why did I care so much, I continued to try to keep in step with the music, what had he meant anyway he was going to fix it. I hated him so much right now, no I didn't that was a lie and I knew it. I missed him dearly I longed to feel his arms locked around my waist. When he held me I felt like nothing could ever harm me….. not even Inuyasha. I was startled by a dog barking and quickened my pace as I rounded the corner for home, what was he doing which was so important that he couldn't even spare a moment to stop by or drop me a line to say hello. What a selfish asshole. I knew he was an asshole from the start. I walked into the house scattering my clothes precariously on the floor and sat down on the floor. I spotted Kagome's guitar sitting on the bed, I picked it up and began to strum a few chords, and then set it back down again. I hadn't played the guitar in years and Kagome would certainly kill me if she caught me playing her baby. I walked around the house and opened the fridge to look for something to eat. I decided to cheer myself up by making bacon and eggs; I shaped them into a smiley face which remained untouched sitting on the counter. I looked around the quiet and empty house. I had never noticed how dark and quiet it was when no one was around, either that or I just didn't care, but now I was beginning to notice the empty feeling that I was having inside. I walked down to Kagome's room and pulled open her dresser drawer where she kept her cigarettes. I had never bothered to replace my pack when Marikou had taken them from me that day on the sidewalk. I lit one and began to suck it back into my lungs as the sweet comforting feeling of an old friend began to caress me, I knew Marikou wouldn't approve, I began to feel sick and for the first time in two years tears welled up in my eyes and began to roll down my cheeks. I got up and sat myself up against the window looking out hoping to see him so I could feel his warm lips against mine again… that or so that I could see his blood splattered up on my wall I had wanted to paint my room red. I took a swig from the bottle of vodka that I had put away in my closet. Mom was right, it was too good to be true and now Marikou was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning to a very shrill scream as I bolted up out my bed I rushed for Kagome's room.

"What's wrong!? Wait... Kagome! What is he doing here!?"

I demanded pointing my finger accusingly to the man currently fast asleep beside her.

" I don't know! I don't remember!"

" You have some nerve Kagome, I can't believe that you let him into your bed." My eyes fell down to her dress that was now hiked up around her waist.

"You disgust me."

" I don't care" Kagome replied

I glared at her trying to contain the hurt that I felt and not let her look directly into my eyes.

"Fine, choose him you tramp, I guess our friendship just doesn't matter" with that I turned on my heel and proceeded down the hall towards my room. It seemed that all the people that I loved were now abandoning me, no one cared about me anymore I was empty. Of all the things I had done for her and she still had the nerve to allow that stupid boy into our house, I didn't care that she loved him, she could have him but I wasn't going to a part of her charade. Kagome tore down the hall after me,

"I'm the tramp!?" I demanded.

"Before you start throwing names at me you better take another look in the god damned mirror Sango! You want to act all high and mighty!? Well then fine, I'm a whore but so are you. How long have you now Mr. Volvo driver!? A matter of fucking days? Weeks? I know it hasn't been long slut! What right do you have to judge me harshly when the only reason I 'chose' him in the first place was to protect you and this cushy fucking lifestyle we live! He threatened your life Sango, don't you get that!? I had no choice, I wasn't about to let him kill you! So fine yes, I am a big fucking tramp, our friendship obviously means nothing!" With that she retreated back down to her room I heard her door slam as she shouted something inaudible to Inuyasha.

" I haven't seen him in three days!" I shouted after her

Whatever, she didn't care. She could shout all she wanted. What right did she have? I hadn't seen Marikou or 'volvo boy' in three days, the stinging pain returned to my eyes as that realization brought itself to light. I didn't care anymore. I grabbed more Vodka and propped myself up against the window. As far as both of them were concerned they could go and fuck themselves, or each other. I couldn't understand or make sense of the fact that one day I was on cloud nine and now I was swimming in the fiery pits of hell. My best friend was angry at me, and Marikou was MIA. I leaned up against the window and took another swig, this was beginning to become a common habit of mine, god I was pathetic. All I had ever dreamed of was prince charming coming in to sweep me up off of my feet, even when I was a child at seven when my father would be banging down the door and I would climb into my closet and pray.  
I snapped back to reality as I could hear Inuyasha and ms perfect fighting in the other room. I snapped on the play station 3 and began to take comfort as I robbed innocent citizens and stole their cars. I had status in the game, I was respected, unlike here in real life. I was sick of throwing a pity party for myself so I grabbed my keys and my coat and headed down to the coffee shop, I had to escape the noise of my roommate and her unwelcome guest fighting. I unlocked the store and sat up on the counter, looking around the store. I began to throw myself into some paper work that would have had to be completed the next day anyway. I was halfway through my work when I heard a soft knock on the back door. Against my better judgement I went and I opened it to reveal a big burly man with blue eyes. I began to laugh to myself.. this was the description that Kagome had given the police about the suspect who had robbed my shop. I looked around the door.

"can I help you?" I asked

" Package delivery" he simply said. I signed for the package and he was gone as quickly as he had come.

That's odd I thought to myself, deliveries are usually done on Tuesdays. I found my hopes rising as I opened the box, the return address was different that on the normal packages, I opened the package and much to my disappointment it was just a promotional coffee company sending me a sample of their grinds. I threw the box in the trash and found myself again thinking about Marikou. I climbed up to the roof of the coffee shop and began to stare at the moon his words echoed in my head,

"no matter how far away I am just look up at the moon and know that I am looking at the very same moon while thinking of you" my heart fluttered a little as I thought back to that wonderful night, after spending a little more time on the roof I went back home and found an envelope taped to my door that had my name scrawled across it. I looked around but didn't see anyone and peeled the note up off the door. I walked inside and closed the door behind me as I struggled to see the contents of the envelope, my face lit up I would recognize that poor spelling and grammar anywhere! It was from Marikou, I read the note from him,

Please forgive me for not being around you, I will be home soon I promise, I miss you. Please accept this gift, wear it and know that I am thinking of you always. Marikou

My heart skipped a beat as I pulled out the little trinket ring that we had been looking at together in the store. He thought it was ugly but I liked it because it had character. I slid the ring on my right hand and read his note over and over again.

"I still think that ring is ugly"

I whipped around to see Marikou standing in the doorway and ran into his arms taking his face into my hands and kissing his beautiful perfect lips. He rubbed his nose up against mine and took me up into his arms as he placed me gently on to the bed.

"Where were yo…?"

"Shhh" he interrupted, "we will talk later"

I was in no mood to resist or to fight him off, this is what I had been waiting for he reached to turn off the light but before doing so unintentionally revealed the bloody infected cut on his side. I moved to question him, but he pushed me back into the bed using his mouth as the room succumbed to the darkness.

I took off running and Marikou was right behind me,

"Come on" I shouted you are falling behind.

Suddenly I gazed on in horror as I watched his smile disappear after being tackled by an intruder.

"Marikou!" No!" I shouted

I watched unable to do anything as I watched the perpetrator slam his fist into the side of

Marikou's face over and over.

"You should have never ever done that, you knew we would find you" said one of the perps.

I gazed on in horror as he pulled a gun and shot Marikou and watched as the blood trickled down his beautiful face.

"Marikou!" I screeched. I bolted over to his side were the perps had left him and leaned myself over his body. I grabbed his face and began to kiss his cold lips tasting his blood.

"Marikou stay with me.. Don't leave me.. Don't go! PLEASE! I shrieked. PLEASE!!"

I was now soaked in his blood and lying on his broken littered body as the paramedics came over...

"I am afraid" said that paramedic, "that he is…."

"Sango, Sango wake up you are having a bad dream" I woke up tears littering my face and realized that Marikou was fine. I wailed loudly and he took my face into his arms.

"Its okay, your okay, your fine" his comforting words began to penetrate my now panicked brain as he softly began to kiss me.

"its okay, I'm here, I won't let anything touch you, I promise" my sobs became muffled as he hugged my face into his shoulder…

"It was just a dream baby, it was just a dream"

It was then that I decided I would never ever let him go, never again. I would not lose him. He was mine. He continued to cradle my shaking body, rocking back and forth, the feeling of safety and security returned but I began to wonder why he had a cut on his side and where he had been, I continued to cry into his chest as I began to slip back into an unconscious world

Marikou?

"yes"

"Never leave me, promise?"

"I promise"

and with that I curled myself up against him and fell back into an undisturbed sleep


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The previous night had scared me as I began to think about what could have happened to Miroku the entire time he was gone. Where was he and what was he doing. He looked back over his shoulder and shot me smile as he busied himself with cooking me some breakfast. My eyes began to wonder over his body tracing over his curves and stopping at where I knew the gash was that I had spied the night before. I began to open my mouth but then thought better of it, now wasn't the time, but I would find out what happened to him, he couldn't just disappear for a few days and have me think nothing of it.

Suddenly all the could be heard was his voice filling the kitchen as he was singing along with Dierks Bentley on the radio,

"_she snuck out one moment waving a twelve guage , _

_we tore out the drive and he peppered my tailgate_

_what was I thinking?_

_Oh I knew there'd be hell to pay, but that crossed my mind a little too late_

_Because I was thinking about a little white tank top sitting right there in the middle by me…."_

I began to laugh at him as he began to dance around the kitchen fighting the air with a spatula.

"he is such an idiot" I thought to myself.

Before I knew it the idiot had grabbed me and began to dance around the kitchen with me as he continued to sing,

_And she gave a come and get me grin and like a bullet we were off again!!_ He then planted a kiss on my lips and returned to cooking the eggs to which he realized were now cooked onto the pan..

"oops," he said sheepishly…

"Oh well we attempted at cooking breakfast how about we go out and grab something before you starve to death while I assure you that I can cook?"

I laughed as he helped me into my coat. I looked into his eyes but still could not help myself thinking about the previous day with Kagome. I pushed her from my mind meanwhile receiving a questioning look from miroku to which he also dismissed.

We began to walk out of the apartment complex hand in hand but something was bothering me.

"Miroku, ever since you left I feel as if there are things you haven't been telling me"

Miroku stopped and looked me in the eyes

"you know that all I want is for you to be happy."

I looked up at him, " I will be happy when you start to be honest with me, where were you?"

Miroku shifted uneasily and leaned forward to kiss me, " I am just trying to protect you, please if you ask me as to my where abouts I will have to lie, I don't want to lie to you. I would like to be honest and open."

Miroku again advanced towards me and I felt him squeeze my ass firmly, before I knew what was happening my hand had made contact to his face with a loud smack.

" When people have to lie it means that they have something to hide, and don't touch my ass again or you will have a severed stump in the place of a hand."

I began to pull away from him but he caught me up by my arm.

"don't do this" Miroku pleaded.

I could see the seriousness and sincerity in his eyes,

"no" I simply stated and began to walk away from him again.

"Is this how you thank me for going and protecting your honour?" he questioned.

I turned around "what are you talking about"

Miroku began to laugh, "Please, I knew that when I saw the hole in the wall and you badly injured that you hadn't just fallen. I knew who was behind it, and I went to take care of it."

My mind went back to the cut on his side, I took a few steps towards him.

"is that where the cut on your side came from?"

Miroku swore under his breath obviously he had been hoping to keep that wound a secret, "yes" he replied.

"are you hurt?" I asked as I found myself by his side again.

"no, I am fine"

I wasn't going to take no for an answer, come on we are going back to my house before that cut gets infected even more

Miroku began to fight it but decided against it and reluctantly took my hand as we walked back towards the house together. I continued to glance up towards him I had so many questions flying through my head at this very moment, but I knew better then to ask them Kagome was going to hear about this and so was InuYasha. My blood boiled at the thought of his very name, how did Miroku know that jerk anyway? I hoped and prayed that this was not a character that Miroku would affiliate himself with. I felt Miroku squeezed my hand and I squeezed back harder as I felt his hand spring from mine,

"Ouch! You know there are better ways and outlets for you to use your grip"

"oops" I said as I smiled at him innocently. We arrived at the house and I told him to go lie down on my bed.

"now then, is this the only place that it hurts? Or are there more cuts I have failed to notice" a crooked smile played up on Miroku's lips.

"Oh nurse, it hurts so badly, right here and here and here" he laughed as he pointed towards his cock.

"Okay funny boy stop it. I do need to treat your cut." With that I sat up and walked out of the room to get some peroxide and gauze strips when I returned he was laid up on the bed fully naked.

" I am sorry, I am just not used to getting sexy nurses such as yourself, and I was uncomfortable in this really warm room." He smiled at me. I shook my head and walked towards him slowly tracing his wound with my hands. He winced in pain. Upon further inspection I came to the realization that there was glass in his wound. A tear escaped my eye as I began to patch him up and remove the glass from his side. He had done this all for me , it was my fault that he was hurt.

After I patched him up and a little fun ensued we walked out into the kitchen where he was going to attempt to cook eggs again. Kagome entered the kitchen.

Oh Kagome, you are just in time for breakfast would you like some eggs?" questioned a very enthusiastic Miroku. His offer was met by a glare.

"No thanks, I already ate" said Kagome

Kagome sat down at the table across from me and we exchanged awkward glances. I found myself wondering why she had give Miroku a spiteful tone, I passed it off as her being on her period and went back to the paper.

Miroku began to dance around the kitchen

"For you Madam he said in a poor fake french accent as he presented an interesting looking breakfast, thanks Miroku I beamed. I looked across the table and saw a look of realization cross Kagome's face and watched as she bolted from the room. I excused myself from the table and told Miroku that he was welcome to watch T.V….. I just had to talk with Kagome she was acting too weird, even by her standards. I walked down to Kagome's room and knocked on the door softly,

"Kagome can I talk to you for a moment….in my room….alone…..?"

I waited to hear a response from the other side of the door as it slowly began to open.

"Look Sango I'm sorry, I know I've been a real bitch lately and I shouldn't be taking it out on you. It's just this whole thing with InuYasha. It's killing me emotionally. I didn't mean to make you mad and I understand that I should have told you everything about the robbery, it's just I was scared that he was going to hurt you like he said he would. You and Miroku seem cozy... He seems nice, a little weird but pleasant enough.

I began to laugh,

"Yeah, he is great, finally a guy that doesn't lie or keep things from me. It is great to finally be dating someone who is honest. I'm sorry too I was out of line, I understand that you love InuYasha but I just want what is best for you, and for you to be treated the way you ought to be. There is a little problem with InuYasha he beat up Miroku pretty badly the other day and I don't think that is something I want to have reoccurring.. just please be careful around his Kagome.. he seems to have quite the temper and he ever turns a hand on you…. You let me know and we will figure out how to escape him together. Okay?

I began to search Kagome's eyes for answers as I awaited her reply

"Okay. But you don't have to worry about InuYasha, he wouldn't hurt me, annoy the hell out of me maybe." Smiling I countinued with my dishonesty. "I'm really happy for you Sango. You deserve someone who loves you and I'm glad Miroku is all that and probably more." I grabbed her to me in a hug. "Now, I have to go deal with a grumpy hanyou. Get back to your breakfast."

I watched as Kagome retreated down the hall, I knew that she was still keeping something from me, we had been friends for so long I could read her like a book. I decided that it was enough for today and I walked down to the kitchen to rejoin Miroku who was now sitting on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table.

"take your feet off the table, Kagome would shit"

"wouldn't want that" he teased as he pulled his feet down.

I walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

"aren't you going to eat breakfast?" he questioned with a little bit of a hurt look in his eyes

"mhmm I sighed I am" I drove my tongue deep into his throat as I climbed up on top of him and grinded my pelvis into his. I nibbled down his neck and heard him moan as my hands went up to remove the annoying piece of cloth that acted as a barricade between me and his chest. My hands slid skilfully down his stomach as I began to remove his belt,

"hey," he whispered in my ear, "let's go somewhere a little more private."

His sentence was met with a giggle as he scooped me up and walked me into my room setting me down onto the bed as he climbed in on top of me removing his own pants. I felt his warm hands run up the full length of my body as my chest was exposed. Our breathing grew heavy.

"I love it when you cook breakfast" I felt his hard member push up against me as he flipped me over onto my back while his fingers busied themselves on stripping all other contents off of me throwing them onto the floor. My clothes were now scattered everywhere and his fingers began to play softly as I felt the warmth come up between my legs. He began to rub slowly looking up at me as I whined for more, he smiled and continued at the same pace. I began to squirm on the spot as I felt the pleasure intensifying and my body began to quiver. I lunged my tongue into his mouth and began to kiss him roughly, I felt Miroku's hand squeeze my ass as he entered me pumping in and out slowly, I moaned and threw my face into the pillow as to not be discovered by those in the next room. I had never ever let anyone do this before but it felt so good, he continued at a slow pace while he teased me elsewhere and the pressure was finally too much.

We laid together on the bed and I could feel the warmth of his naked body next to mine. The room was quiet and dark before the silence was broken by his sweet voice.

"Sango, I love you"

"I love you too" and I fell asleep in his loving embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

I found myself sitting at a desk that afternoon attempting to write something, anything

I found myself sitting at a desk that afternoon attempting to write something, anything. It has been so long since I had written, but ever since I had met Miroku my inspiration had returned, and it didn't matter what I wrote I just had to satisfy the itch that was playing itself up in my fingers.

Miroku entered the room.

"What are you doing?" He questioned as he attempted to read what I was typing over my shoulder

"Nothing' I said as I quickly slammed the laptop down

Miroku smiled at my curiously but left it alone, "come on" he said, "I have something to show you."

I shot up from my chair, "where are we going"

"Well there was a whole reason for me not telling you that in the first place" he chuckled as he began to wrap a blindfold around my head. "Just trust me"

My other four senses fought to try to figure out what was happening, I didn't smell or hear anything aside from the door opening and his chuckling. I could see the cocky little look on his face right now that told the whole world he was very proud of himself and mischievous plan.

He stopped me as he opened another door. I felt the cool air blast my face and knew now that we were outside. "Okay" he said as he stripped off my blindfold, "you can look around now." The blindfold was removed and my eyes darted around to see the surprise. I disappointedly just spied my car sitting in front of us.

"It's just my car Miroku." I said trying not to sound too disappointed

Miroku began to laugh at me.

"You aren't that observant he chuckled" I walked over to my car and began to look at it closer. It looked practically brand new.

"You fixed it"

He smiled at me; you still aren't looking hard enough. I looked into the window and saw a set of keys sitting in the front seat of my car,

"What are these for?"

Miroku walked over and slapped a sold sticker on my Malibu

"You sold my baby?"

"Naturally, I couldn't have the women I love driving a death trap."

I had been concentrating so hard on my car and its appearance that I didn't notice the tow truck that was parked up right in front of my car. Miroku went over and fetched the car keys from the front seat and with a quick pat on the tow truck I watched as she disappeared into the distance.

I stood, mouth gaping wide, I really didn't know what to make of this whole situation however, I knew that it was useless pursuing the truck…I had tried that tactic before and failed miserably.

"You sold my baby," I repeated again

Miroku ignored my comment, "now comes the fun part" he said with a smile.

"Come on, don't you want to see your new car?"

I felt like a contestant on the price is right gone wrong. Truth is I loved my baby, I didn't want her to change, I didn't want a new car, and I was perfectly content with the car that got me from point A to point B. I followed behind him as we turned towards the mall parking lot.

"You enjoy your games don't you?" I teased as I looked out over the sea of cars that were in front of me.

Miroku just smiled and nodded his head as he watched me walk from car to car attempting to figure out which one was mine. I continued to glance back at him and was met with him being overcome by laughter.

"You are enjoying this aren't you, perhaps a little too much?" I continued to walk from vehicle to vehicle trying to spot out my car.

"Cold, cold, icy oh you are freezing….warmer, warmer, warmer… hot, oh you are baking, there you go, that's her."

I allowed my hand to trace the sexy contours of the black body of the car allowing it to drag along as I walked around it, no dents, no scratches it didn't even need a paint job. I gasped when I allowed myself to read the name of the car. Mazda Miata, this had been my dream car ever since I had ripped it through the streets on the Need For Speed game on my console, it was an expensive car.

"You bought me a fucking Mazda Miata!" I exclaimed as I jumped into his arms and kissed him, he lifted me off the ground and spun me around.

"Like I said I couldn't have you driving that death trap, baby it didn't even pass the safety inspection, so I fixed it up a little bit to increase its value, sold it and bought you this one"

"It's beautiful" I exclaimed as I ran around the side and threw my key into the lock.

"Baby" he began to laugh at me.

"You don't need to unlock your doors manually," he motioned towards the remote hanging off of the key. I pushed the unlock button and heard the car comply as all of the doors became unlocked at the same time

"OH!! It has power windows!!" Miroku began to laugh at me,

"You are easily pleased"

"You are already knew that" I winked at him as I climbed behind the steering wheel of my new ride, Miroku climbed in beside me. I slid my shades on and turned the key in the ignition listening as the eight cylinder engine roared to life.

"That's right baby, are you ready to go for a ride?"

"Yes" replied Miroku,

"I was talking to the car… but you mister might want to buckle up"

I threw the car into drive and sped up and out of the parking lot accidentally throwing miroku back into his seat.

"Hey be careful and obey the speed limit"

I began to laugh to myself as I pushed the pedal into the floor. The car jumped forward and glided around the turns with ease. I was riding in a cloud; in the Malibu I could feel every single bump in the road but not in this baby. I powered on the radio and cranked it to full volume

"Really good speakers" I shouted over the now thumping music. "Are you okay Miroku?"

"I think I am going to be sick" he replied

"Good, now you know how it feels to drive with me"

The car accelerated through the city, buildings were but a blur and miroku had fallen unusually quiet.

"Do you need me to pull over baby?" I questioned stifling my laughter.

"No, I'm fine" he said as I watched him shrink further down into his seat.

"Awesome!" I replied as I urged the car on. I looked down into the cup holder and noticed that my cell phone was vibrating I went to reach for it.

"Oh no you don't." miroku grabbed my hand. "You are driving"

"Hello….Kagome…? What do you mean you don't know where you are?"

"That's it!" I yelled I veered the steering wheel to the right pulling it towards the curb and throwing it into park. Miroku began to breathe easier at the realization that the car had now come to a complete stop.

"I'm just going to take a quick walk, I'll be right back."

I rolled my eyes, men I thought to myself as I grabbed my phone and brought it to my ear.

"Hey Kagome, what's up?"

"I need you... InuYasha and I had a fight, he-he doesn't have feelings for me a-and he hurt my feelings and so I ran off, and I don't know where I am..."

I began to sigh feeling her desperation reaching out to me through the phone, that asshole I thought to myself.

"Okay Kagome, where is the last place you were that you recognized?"

"The coffee shop", she replied "I haven't been paying any attention..."

"Okay I am on my way you stay on the phone with me okay?" I instructed as I threw the car into drive and sped off towards the coffee shop failing to notice the black figure running after my car that faded into the distance.

"You said the coffee shop right?" I confirmed making sure that I had heard correctly.

"Yeah... I'm currently sitting on a bench. You know what Sango? I have the worst luck with men. I mean I didn't even want him when I got him, only kept him around so he'd leave the money so that we wouldn't be financially screwed." I was fuming, "then, only kept him cause he threatened everyone I loved, only fucked him the first time cause I was piss ass drunk, only pitied him because I figured if he was lonely enough to force a girl to stay with him he had to be lonely, only started to like him because even though he said he didn't care he'd do something that hinted that he did until he screwed it up by being an ass... I am so fucked up."

"No you aren't, hey, we all make mistakes and I am going to help you through this. You have always been there to help me through, don't worry we will figure something out, but first things first, I need to find you." I began to sing hoping to make her laugh

"Oh where where has my little kagome gone, oh where oh where could she be!?" I heard Kagome sigh on the other side of the phone.

"Sorry for trying to cheer you up, okay we will do it the way we always do, when I find you we are going to go clubbing, get piss ass loaded and flirt with hot sexy men. Now, I am at the coffee shop and I am just going to keep driving straight. You let me know when you can hear the loud music reverberating from my car okay."

"Okay, but Sango I can't flirt with anyone, when I do he finds them and he makes me watch as he kicks the shit out of them. He's already done it once, I don't want anymore guys getting beat up me."

Holy shit, I thought to myself. This guy either really loves her or he is really insane.

I decided on the latter as I began to speed down the street hopefully towards Kagome. "Alright, this is my last attempt, how about we go back to the house, rent some romance movie, eat till our guts explode and drink until we pass out? Either way, you are mine! girls night!" I screeched.

"Okay but I want hard liquor."

"Is there any other kind?" I teased as my eyes scanned the sidewalk for her.

"Oh I see you," I said as I spotted her body hunched over her arms wrapped around her for warmth.

"Really? I don't see any Malibu's..."

I laughed to myself remembering that Kagome didn't know about my new car.

"That's because there is no more Malibu, do you see a black Mazda Miata over to your right? That's me baby!! And she's all mine!!"

I blinked in surprise and leaned down to put my shoes back on, standing I walked to the passenger side and got in.

"Nice ride. She's purdy!" I giggled putting on my seat belt and leaning my head against the window. "Sango? Let's get the locks changed to the apartment."

I looked over to Kagome,

"You gave him a key? I haven't even given Miroku a ke… SHIT!! Miroku!! I left him on the sidewalk! He had gotten out to walk off his car sickness and then you called!

"No, I didn't...But he's smart Sango, he probably has two already made... I don't know what to do... he terrifies me."

I pushed Miroku from my mind, he was a big boy he could take a taxi home.

" I can get the locks changed right now, I know a guy, he is the same one who does the locks at the coffee shop which I am assuming should also be changed?"

Kagome nodded in agreement and reached for my ipod while I flipped open my phone and called my contact at the locksmith's.

"Hey Jerry, I need a favour…"

I hung up the phone with him and smiled at Sango. The locks are being changed as we speak.

I sighed as I listened to the lyrics of the song that were now blasting out of my speakers… I tuned the volume down.

"Kagome," Look at me, "I know that you are scared of him, but I promise you, I will not let him hurt you."

"Thanks Sango, I appreciate it."

The rest of the ride home proceeded in silence except for the occasional chord being belted out by Amy Lee. I knew that Kagome was ashamed but I couldn't think of anything more to say to make her feel better. We arrived in the driveway and I parked the car up along the curb as we walked into the house where I proceeded to walk into the kitchen and mix drinks.

"Just what the doctor ordered…. a hard sedative" I joked as I presented Kagome with her drink.

"I love you. Kagome said. Why go to the hospital when you know all that I needed" I laughed at her as I downed my own shot. Eighteen shots had passed and by now Kagome and I had begun to become a little tipsy.

"Wave your hands in the air like you just don't care" I found myself shouting as I fell down onto the floor beside Kagome.

"I don't think I'm drunk yet, why aren't I drunk... Kagome pass me that bottle!" I took a few more swigs,

"Sango? Why is he mean to me? Aren't I pretty? Other men are nice to me, why not him? I don't understand? Sango? Would you want me? Am I ugly? Are other men only nice to me because they feel bad cause of my ugliness!?"

"You know what!! He's dumb!! I mean… who has SILVER hair... they have hair dye to fix that you know!! I would fuck you in a second if I was a lesbian… you are so sexy!! Man I feel great!! Even if Miroku is OBVIOUSLY hiding things from me... but he told me he loves me... I love him… Kagome and he loves me... I love him sooooo much! I love him this much!" I threw my hands out wide trying to show Kagome how much I loved him and hit a vase over as it went crashing to the floor. Kagome and I both broke out into fits of laughter

"At least," I stuttered, "He doesn't hide things from you... Miroku is a poop face!! HE says he wants to be honest… and OPEN… but you want to hear a secret…. I leaned closer to Kagome… "I don't BELIEVE him!!"

"Good! He knows Inu! He Kidnapped me to get back at Inu and then Inu came and beat him up and then yelled at me for leaving the house at 4 in the morning..." Pouting I traced a line on the floor. "He was just mad cause I woke him up...stupid poo head."

"Inu!!" I lost it and toppled down to the floor.

"He kidnapped you… are you okay?! I wish he would KIDNAP ME!! What a prick I knew he was lying to me… I was like, Miroku, you are a liaaaaarrrrrr…. Then he bought me a car!"

"I love this song!!" I got up and began to sway in time to the music,

"Dance with me Kagome dance with me!!" Kagome and I both began to dance and sing around the room,

"DANGEROUS! That girl is so DANGEROUS! That girl is a BAD girl! I've seen her type before, she's so DANGEROUS!!" I continued to dance around as I heard Kagome address two figures that had just walked in,

"Hey! We got the locks changed, how'd you get in here!? You're not supposed to be here, you're supposed to be far away from me. Like in another continent!" I watched as she fell to the floor sprawling her legs out in front of her. "Shoo fly shoo!"

YOU! I shouted as I stumbled over to the door and stuck my finger into his face nearly poking out his eye, "You best be staying away from these parts!! And her parts!! You can kill me if you want I don't care dead or alive I will find out if you HURT her and if you HURT her I will kill YOU, dead or alive I will know and I will hunt you down and make you wish you and your stupid big stupid silver head were never born!!" I stumbled backwards as I noticed the other man who was standing by Inu's side. "HHHHEEEEEYYYYYYY You made it back, I'm sorry I left you on the sidewalk baby!! The ALCOHOL CALLED!! I fell into Miroku's waiting arms. "I loooooooovvvveee yyooouuu i sang drunkly

"Somebody had a little too much to drink. I will only tell your drunken ass this once. Stay out of our relationship wench. Last time I checked in said relationship there was only me and her, you should be more concerned about your own." Threatened InuYasha

I dug my face out of my lover's chest, "you know what!? My relationship is grrreeeaattt, and I became involved when you started to HURT her and give her FALSE hopes about a future with you. She is MY best friend and I get to determine what is best for her… you aren't so sccccarryyy…" I laughed and stumbled around some more, "You are just some stupid scared little boy trapped inside of a big man's body who shields himself with a tough exterior, when really on the inside you are a scccaaarrreeeddd frightened LITTLE BOY with a sweet creamy center... like a… like a… Caramilk bar!!How do they get the Caramilk in those little squares anyway?! KAGOME!! Do you know!!"

Kagome stifled a giggle and began to take another swig.

"No!!

Inu? Please go away. Y-you're very mean and see? You're making me drink." I watched as Kagome gulped another swig from the bottle and stood swaying.

"Yes Inu run along," I chimed in, "we wouldn't want you to be late to beat some one up and be scary…. See I am involved you are scaring my friend, you are hurting my friend… and you are MEEEAAANNNNNNNN!! I will have to ask nicely that you leave the premises. You too Miroku this is girl's night, no dicks allowed!!" I yelled as I collapsed and fell onto the couch.

"Darling, how about we get you into bed?" Miroku asked gently

"Your really pretty, and you have really pretty eyes and I'm so sorry I left you on the sidewalk… your so pretty you could have been raped!!" my eyes widened in horror

"Don't worry Darling." He smiled as he kissed my forehead. "I can protect myself, and it was broad daylight. Not to mention that only 2 percent of rapes occur outside..."

"Still you could have been part of the 22 percent!! And then I wouldn't have you any more!! And you promised you would never leave me again… but then I left you… but technically you would be leaving me again… baby don't leave me!!"

"I will never leave you, I promise." Miroku began to laugh as he scooped me up and began to carry me back to my bedroom…"

"Bye Kagome, I love you, I'm going to go have sex now!! NIGHT!!"

Miroku carried me back into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. I scampered up onto the pillow…. "Hi"

"Hi" he began to laugh, "You are so drunk"

"I HHAaadd to, InuYasha was hurting Kagomes feelings so I did what any best friend would do and that is get stupidly drunk… you weren't supposed to come, you weren't invited and neither was InuYasha, I said as I began to pout

"Oh my girl, let's go to sleep"

"Okay" I replied as I curled up next to him. A few seconds of silence ensued as I lay on my back…

"I'm bored….let's DOOOOO something"

"We are doing something, we are sleeping, now let's go to sleep"

"No, that is BOOORRRIINNNGG, let's play question and answer. I ask you a question and you answer"

Miroku sat up and faced me,

I began to giggle "That isn't fair you are distracting me with your beauty… okay… okay… seriously… how… do they get the Caramilk into the chocolate bars?"

"I know how they do it, but if I told you I would have to kill you" Miroku explained.

"Okay fine, I will give you an easier one, why did you kidnap Kagome but you won't kidnap me!?"

Miroku froze, "you would like to be kidnapped?"

"Yes," I replied, "but first I want to know why you kidnapped her and not me… "I gazed up at him with wide eyes.

"Who told you that I kidnapped Kagome?"

"She did"

"Well if you must know, I kidnapped her because she was distracting InuYasha from the tasks that had to be completed and I also wanted to get back at InuYasha for what he did to you."

"But that is my best friend, I loooovvveee her just as much as I love you, why would you want to hurt me?"

"I have only been doing everything with your best interest in mind, I can assure you and I never planned to hurt Kagome."

"Okay… I said disappointed… "But next time we play kidnapper you have to kidnap me, deal?"

"Deal" he replied. I rolled over and fell off to sleep the alcohol taking its toll but a very worried Miroku lay awake for the rest of the night, he had been caught and he knew that it was only a matter of time that he would have to face a very sober, very angry Sango.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I lay fast asleep in the bed as a very bothered Miroku lay up next me. I could still feel myself cocooned into his body, stealing his warmth his arms wrapped tightly around me as I felt one begin to slide out of place. I felt him brush his lips gently against mine before his hot breath entered my ear,

"I want you," I heard him whisper as his teeth playfully nibbled at my ear.

"No…." I moaned rolling over to look at the clock,

"Miroku it is five in the morning and I'm tired"

Warning Lemon

\

I felt his tongue run up my neck tracing the developing goose bumps as he attempted once more for my ear,

"Please" he whispered, as I felt his hand move up my shirt.

"I promise, you won't regret it" I felt both his hands slide up my shirt feeling his thumb and forefinger squeeze my nipple, as his other hand glided slowly down towards my jeans.

"I'm not going to take no for an answer, I tried to be nice, but the good boy never wins" I felt his hand as it expertly ripped out my jeans and force the fly down as his hand began rubbing over my panties slowly as he felt me squirming from underneath him.

"I didn't think you would mind he whispered in a satanic voice, your mine bitch" I felt the seams of my shirt ripped as I my hard nipples became exposed to the open air.

"Get up" he commanded. I sat up as he began to push his fingers in harder I gasped as I felt first two then three of his fingers slip inside of me.

"That's right bitch your mine now… take off my pants." My hands began to shake as I fumbled for his belt and undid his pants sliding off his underwear exposing his hard cock. He thrust it into my mouth deep as I gagged a little forming a tight seal and moving him in and out of my mouth, using his moans to gauge how fast or slow I would go. I began to feel the warmth shooting up between my legs as he bent down and ripped my panties off with his teeth, and a gasp escaped my lips as I felt warm wet flesh begin to slowly stroke my clit up and down and then began to work its way around in circles I moaned...

"oh your nice and wet now slut." He moved his attention back to my breasts taking my nipple into his teeth biting and sucking… I moaned louder as his tongue advanced down my body and his teeth clamp down on my pelvic bone. I let out a whimper. He shoved his fingers deeper into me and slid his cock out of my mouth kissing the full length of my body. He showed me his full hard length as I felt it sliding inside of me slowly. Pain began to shoot up my legs and the place that was being assaulted

"I have never done this before… is it going to fit?"

The next few moments were filled with intense pleasurable pain as I could feel him pumping into me slowly at first and gradually and the beginning to increase in speed.

I kissed him hungrily as he pushed his mouth on mine his warm tongue playing around in my mouth while one of his hands busied themselves with grasping my ass while the other one ran up and down my upper thigh. I couldn't take it any more, the warmth in between my legs exploded followed by a loud moan which was met by a smile from Miroku as he laid me back onto the bed and guided my head to his chest. I groaned as I heard my phone ring and snatched it up seeing that it was the store,

"Kagome, I can't come right now I'm busy!" I shouted into the receiver as I hung up the phone and returned to my man. There was no greater feeling then cuddling naked with him feeling his warmth and his love all around me.

"Miroku, I whispered. "I'm glad my first time was with you I said with a yawn,

"Me too" he said as he squeezed me tight and we laid together for awhile as the sun shone through the window and bathed us with its light as we drifted off into a short nap.

End of Lemon

"Shit!" I awoke with a start as I was fumbling to throw my clothes back on.

"What's the matter?" came a groan from a slumbering Miroku

"I…am….late…for…work" I said crashing down onto my side trying to pull on a sock… "God I am so sore!! I can't move!!"

I sighed as I heard Miroku laugh, "think of me while your at work baby."

I ran over to grab a pillow, throwing it down on his face, and running out of the room grabbing my keys

I drove down to the coffee shop and gazed in horror as I saw cop cars, and police tape gating off my store.

"what the hell happened here!?"

"mam, I am going to have to ask you to stand back."  
"stand back? This is my store and I demand to know what happened right away!"

"You had a drive by mam, and it appears that someone has shot out your windows with a .9 mm do you have any idea who could have done this?

"I have no idea! But that's your job, last time I checked that's in your job description that's where my taxes go, your salary so that you can find out who shot out my god damn windows!! FUCK!" I yelled loudly into the street as a mother glared at me covering her child's ears.

"Oh ease up lady its nothing that he wouldn't hear on cable, fucking figures I get laid for the first time and my store gets vandalized!"

The cop looked up from his pad with an arched eyebrow,

"Was I addressing you?!" I yelled challengingly as his eyes snapped back down the pad.

"Mam I am going to need you to come with me for some…"  
"yeah yeah I know paperwork, I was just robbed last week… so gum shoe tell me do you think that there is any connection? Or am I going to have to rely on you to solve two unfortunate occurrences with my coffee shop?"

I followed the officer into the store as I spotted Ayumi standing over by the window hugging her arms against her chest as another officer stood questioning her.

"I was just serving coffee and a black motorcycle drove by, I saw a gun dove and before I knew it all the glass came shattering to the floor..."

Who the hell would have done this. I began to wonder if this was connected to InuYasha… where was he at the time of the assault on my beautiful store, after all it seemed that I wasn't going to be able to rely on these fat pricks to find the sorry soul that did this… when I got my hands on whoever it was I was going to…

"Miss, just need you to sign here and then we will be all done here."

"Great here you go, now you can go back to your powdered donut and coffee, goodness you think this would be the most secure place in town given the amount of times that you and your buddies are here…"

The officer gave me a dirty look and walked away from me while mumbling something under his breath.

"Stupid pricks…" and to think I gave them free coffee….

"Ayumi… come here…"

"Please don't fire me, Kagome tried to get a hold of you and then you should have seen it she kicked everyone out of the store and then sacked a guy when he threw coffee all over the clean floor and then she was taken away in a cop car!"

"She was what!? Is she okay?"

"She seemed fine when the police took her, man she is feisty really put up a fight."

My thoughts began to drift off to my dear friend and watching her throw down a customer… man I wish I had seen that…. I hope that she is okay… then again… if I knew Kagome she could handle herself just fine. I flipped open my phone and dialed Miroku's cell.

"Hello?" I heard a tired voice come from the other end.

"Hey Baby, it's me… I am really scared at the moment.., someone shot out all the windows to the shop in a drive by… and I don't know for sure whether or not they had a particular target or if the act was random...

I heard a sigh from the phone.

"It's okay baby, I won't let anything hurt you. I will go take care of it."

"Alright, but do you think you could… hello?" I said questioningly and was met by the response of the dial tone… he hung up on me…. That's it, now I was angry.

"Ayumi you go home I am going to close up the shop and we will have a staff meeting tomorrow morning at 10" I said as I slammed the light switch down. The store went dark. I slung my bag over my shoulder, punched the keys into the alarm and walked out into the street to my waiting car. I slammed my car into drive, who the fuck did he think I was? Just someone that he could call on when he wanted a good time? Why was he always leaving me in the dark, this was a relationship, we were supposed to be open with one another why did I feel like the relationship was one sided and I was the only one trying. Stupid Miroku… I would show him. I was not going to just be his stupid arm candy; I was a woman not a girl. I walked into the house angrily searching out miroku to find that he had left. I walked into the kitchen throwing everything down on the table and watched as Kagome jumped about 3 feet in the air,

"Jesus Sang, what the hell?"  
"Sorry Kagome, you would think that I would be angry at the shop being broken into, which I am but the anger for that is being blinded by a much more serious hatred for my beloved Miroku."

Kagome looked up at me from what she was doing,

"He is hiding things from me again kag, he is being all secretive" she lost interest as she began to busy herself with a small insignificant task.

"And now I come back to talk to him about it and I can't even find him."

"He is probably out with Inu," replied Kagome, " He just left."

"That's it. Those two are definitely up to something and there is something that they aren't telling us." Let's go I said as I grabbed my jacket. "Were going after Inu"

I watched as Kagome thought it over then grabbing her boots and sliding on her sunglasses she replied,

"Those bastards, when aren't they up to something"

It wasn't too difficult to track down InuYasha's car given the fact that our boys were as predictable as they were stupid. I pulled my car around a few blocks as Kagome and I snuck down the sidewalk towards the sunset pub.

Here, Kagome give me a boost there is a window over there. Kagome complied and boosted me up,

"How do you suppose we get in?" I questioned as I looked in the window seeing them sitting at a booth together…

"Are we sure that their secret isn't that they are gay with one another? They are pretty close!" I giggled peering in as I saw the two hunched over the table leaning in towards one another

"We get in the same way we always do… the front door." I followed Kagome into the club as I watched her creep along a wall and place herself in a booth as she motioned to me. I looked around reluctantly keeping my eyes on both of the men as I slid myself in beside her and opened my mouth to say something as I was quickly shushed while we both leaned in to listen.

"We should tell them." I heard Miroku state blankly and watched as InuYasha's face darkened.

"That's smart you idiot. While we're at it you can tell Sango how you sexually assaulted her best friend to get back at me. Oh not to mention that you were in on the robbery I failed."

I shot a look towards Kagome, who was now trying to not make eye contact with me and mouthed sexually assault watching as her gaze dropped slowly nodding confirming the horror of what he had just said. I reached over and took her in my arms hugging her close to my chest.

"So then what are we supposed to do InuYasha? I heard Miroku whisper forcefully, "they just came by the girls store and shot out the windows to show us that they mean business. They have been watching us and I am afraid that they are going to go after Sango next."

"Do you think I haven't thought of that yet you idiot? I don't want them doing anything to Kagome but there is no way in hell I am blowing our cover over a few girls, we can always get more girls." InuYasha stated bluntly

I looked over to Kagome who was now biting her lip and I could see in her eyes that she was more then ready to leave; I motioned her to follow me.

"The debt needs to be paid one way or another" said InuYasha

I bit back my anger and began to taste my own blood resisting the urge to jump InuYasha and kick his ass. Who the hell did he think he was corrupting Miroku, although, I now knew that he wasn't so innocent anymore… and what the hell was this debt that they kept mentioning?

Kagome and I managed to sneak our way out of the bar undetected, climbing into my car I looked to her, tell me everything he did to you… now. I watched as Kagome hesitated. "TELL ME!... EVERYTHING!" I shouted as tears began to pour down my face.

"There isn't much to say. He didn't rape me if that's what your thinking! He fucking tied me up, played with my breasts and pulled my pants off! ...That's when InuYasha came in through the window and beat him to hell... Are you happy now? Now that I've told you!? No, of course not, it's not that big of a deal honestly. InuYasha does stuff like that all the time; I should be used to it by nowanyway!" I continued to look at her as her yelling subsided to a soft whimper "Men are all the same Sango, what's one disappointment compared to another?"

I looked at her trying to hold back my tears, my disappointment and the I told you so's that began to circle in my head…

"I just thought he was different" I said softly.

"He does love you Sango. You saw him back there, he wants to keep you safe, he at least wants to stay with you. Don't right him off beacuse of that. It was an attack on InuYasha. They're different Sango. Dangerous, we don't understand thier world or how thier minds work. Besides I'm assuming that the feeling you get waking up in the arms of someone you know undoutably loves you, someone who you know in your heart you can't live without is too amazing to pass up. If you experiance that you don't let it die out on you over a few past mistakes. Not unless it's constant, this isn't constant Sango."

"I used to think that he loved me… but he is just using me…. Using me to pay whatever debt it is that he and InuYasha have gotten themselves stuck in. It is probably for their other four families and two divorces. I don't love him anymore, I can't… I am so sorry for what he did to you Kagome."

I couldn't look her in the eyes anymore and shifted the car into drive as it began to slowly crawl up the road towards home. I couldn't stop the feeling that someone had just taken a dagger to my heart. Why would he do this to me? My thoughts were interrupted by Kagome,

" you know we can't say anything yet right?"  
logically I knew that she was right, but emotionally I wanted to tear his heart and make him hurt the way I did physically. I had no idea what I was going to do when he came home that night. I smirked on the inside as I watched Kagome throwing all of Inu's stuff into our guest room followed by a loud thud as I ran in to see that she had punched a hole in the wall.

"Kagome, stop punching holes in the god damn wall it doesn't fix anything and it costs us money" I took her hand and examined it determining that it was okay.

"we need to figure out a game plan.. think rationally and turn their little plan against them.. They aren't the only ones who can plot, we can plan their ultimate demise… I think I'll kill Miroku with a blender… he wouldn't be expecting that, or maybe I could suffocate him with a condom.. do you think that is possible?" I asked seriously as I tried to hide my pain with humour. All I wanted to do was go into my room, lie down and cry but I couldn't do that, Kagome needed me right now and she wasn't very rational when she was emotional.

"I am going to think of a plan" said Kagome as she embraced me, " I will come to your room when I figure it out." Greatful for the release I nodded and walked to my room closing the door quietly behind me, I collapsed onto my bed and unable to fight back the sea of tears was overcome. I began to sob softly into my pillow as with every breath I would take in his sweet scent that was now littered all over my bed. Why had he lied to me? I thought that our relationship and love for one another was worth so much more then just some cheap words. I continued to sob making sure to rub all of my snot that was flowing from my nose on to his pillow I began to let out another stifled sob but was interrupted by a soft knock and my door slowly creeping open as the dark figure came in and sat on the chair that was placed by the door.

"I suppose I will have to remember to change my pillow case" came a smart remark from the door met only by silence.

"I saw your car driving off from the pub tonight Sango…"  
"why did you do it?"  
"Why did I do what?"  
"Why did you touch my best friend I yelled as I flipped off of my stomach standing to face him.

"you have some nerve to be touc…."

"I did it because I loved you."

"Because you loved me? Okay, so because you loved me you went and touched my best friend! I think you are taking the whole before you get with me you have to get with my friends thing far too seriously."

"I swear Sango, it was nothing sexual, I didn't even enjoy it the whole time I was thinking of you, I love you, don't you understand that? I kidnapped her to get back at Inu for what he did to you when he threw you up against that wall"

I looked over him briefly, "Then why the hell did you touch her!?" my tone coming out more dejected that intended.

"I did it to piss Inu off, it meant nothing at all, I swear. I just had to do that one last little thing to get under his skin, he had crossed a line by throwing you around… I saw the pain in your eyes and I went crazy, I wasn't thinking. At first, you did just start out as another girl to fuck… a challenging girl to fuck mind you… but then… everything changed… I found myself not being able to get my mind off of you… and got to the point where I didn't even care whether or not we had sex because I knew it would all come in time. My day was worthwhile knowing that I was waking up next to someone who genuinely loved me and hearing Inu at the bar tonight with his comment about being able to get another girl made my heart scream, I will never be able to find anyone else like you Sango. I am sorry I haven't been straight and honest with you, but the truth is I was really just trying to protect you."

I began to feel butterflies in my stomach but continued to play hard to get,

"you were going to rob my store with InuYasha…." I trailed off.

"but you robbed my heart first" he replied, "Your eyes, your come and get me smile even though you were yelling at me to stay away like I was the plague, I just had to have you."

I sighed but then began to remember how much he had lied to me, how he had hurt me,

"you think that you can just waltz back in here and sweet talk your way back into my life. And what about this debt that I keep hearing you two talk about?! Get out Miroku and take your stuff, you can stay at a hotel tonight with all the other criminals and trash that cheat on their girlfriends.

" I cannot tell you about the debt, because the more that you know the more likely these people are to come after you, and I don't know what I would do without you. I watched as his eyes looked deeply into mine trying to determine whether or not I was seriously going to kick him out.

"Just Get out! Before I call the cops! get out! I don't want to see you or your stupid face! Leave!"

I watched as Miroku sadly collected his things and walked out of my room down the hall hearing the front door click shut behind him leaving me at a standstill with confused emotions and having no idea what I was going to do next. Not only had he hurt me, he had hurt Kagome and he was not going to get off easy with that and there was still a matter of question that came with the debt, these people would be more likely to hurt me? They had already shot out all the windows in my store, seemed like they were already coming a little too close and the more I knew about them the more prepared I would be to fight them when the time came. The truth always finds a way to find the light Miroku, why couldn't you just be honest with me from the start then we wouldn't be running into this problem. I laid myself back onto the bed, curled up and began to fall asleep. It was going to be a long and hectic day trying to figure things out at the store that and keep him off of my mind, I sighed as sleep overcame me. No more lies, no more dishonesty, tomorrow I would face it all, yes tomorrow the truth was going to come out.

Author's note: I hope that you are all enjoying reading my story unfortunitley I cannot know for sure whether or not you are because you aren't commenting.. please review I would love to hear your input after all I am writing this story for both your and my own entertainment so please, it only takes a minute to write a small little review for me just to give me an idea as to where I should go from here. Miroku, Sango, InuYasha and Kagome are going to continue on their wild ride so please do continue to read and please comment! Thankyou for your continued support!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I awoke the next morning to a knock on my door. Grumbling I slipped on my robe and glanced at myself in the mirror gazing into my sunken eyes. God I looked so old. I combed my hair back and threw it up into a bun and ventured down the hallway to open the door.

"Delivery for Sango" Said the man with the blue hat. I knew that uniform all too well; it was the man that the girls and I had labelled the "kiss ass" because he would always be bringing meaningless gifts from our boyfriends who just didn't get it the morning after a fight. I managed a small smile.

"Sign here" Seemed that he was sick of this entire charade as well. I signed the dotted line as he produced a vase full of white orchids, and a teddy bear holding a card. I watched as the man walked down the hall. My god it is cold in here I thought to myself as I went over to the woodstove… darn… I don't have any wood... oh well… I threw in the flowers and the teddy bear watching as his little smile melted off of his face… what a pathetic attempt I thought to myself. I went back to my room and pulled on my jeans and my favourite turquoise shirt that read, "Peace and love" starring at myself in disgust I stripped and replaced it with an old Beatles t shirt… there would be no peace and love today. I ran into Kagome in the hall,

"Kagome the meeting is off; I'm really not in the mood to conduct it."

"Sweet, I was going to skip it anyway." Stated Kagome greeted by a glare from me.

"I'm going out, I don't know when I will be back, but don't bother calling."

I walked out of the house and thumped down the stairs as loud as I could; something about stomping my feet made me feel better. I closed the door behind me,

"You know, I really didn't appreciate you burning Mr. Cuddles"

Damn I had hoped the cockroaches would consume him in the night. I rolled my eyes before turning to face him, "I certainly hope that the whores conducting their business didn't keep you awake that would be an absolute tragedy, and of course you probably joined in on the fun, why not? I wasn't around to stop you…. Seems to be a favourite pass time of yours."

"I came to ask for another chance, seeing that Mr. Cuddles didn't complete his mission, he was a good soldier, and he will be remembered by his comrade Mr. kissable he stated producing yet another teddy bear, "Kiss me baby I love you!" came the recording when he squeezed it.

"You are unbelievable I said as I walked away from him.

"Fine, don't give me a second chance, would hate to see you pass up something that was good for you."

"Good for me!?" I whipped around to say more my jaw hitting the floor as I watched him squeeze another girl's ass playfully.

"You are unbelievable!" I yelled at him.

"What!? You don't want me back; I just wanted to have some fun"

"Whatever, you know what go screw your slut! I don't care, perhaps she can keep you warm when you sleep at the hotel tonight, don't bother coming back because I am on my way to buy a gun. Your debt will be the least of your problems I shouted storming off down the sidewalk, feeling his shocked gaze follow after me.

Okay so I wasn't really going to buy a gun even though nothing would please me more then to shoot him in the knees and watch him cry like a girl. ARGH! He was unbelievable. I walked off into the direction of the park and found myself at the fountain where all the magic had happened the night that I had met Miroku. Magic…yeah…. We fell in love and he made me feel as if I was the luckiest girl in the world… and that look… that look that told me that I was the only girl for him … well that was a long shot… my thoughts were disrupted by the all too familiar sound of the reverberating bass through the ground, I looked over as I saw the black Volvo pull up in front of the park gates.

"Shit," I glanced around the area and spotted a well built male standing precariously over by the fountain. If this was going to work I would have to act fast. I ran over to the man. Pushing him into the fountain proved much easier then I had first thought as the man flipped over the concrete wall that served as a barrier. I toppled in on top of him and pushed my mouth onto his, running my hands over his big muscles…

"Oh Hank you do care" I shouted loudly.

My victim didn't seem to mind as his hands began to wonder over my body as a shocked Miroku looked on. I felt Hank's hand run up and trace the curvature of my ass. That's when I heard another splash beside me and felt Hank ripped out of my arms and watched in horror as Miroku's fist connected with the innocent man's face.

"You don't touch my woman's ass"

I grabbed miroku by the arm and threw him back into the water as I helped Hank up. "Come on Hank" I said grabbing his arm, "let's go somewhere a little more private where we can lock the hungry begging bums out!"

"Your crazy lady" said the stranger that I had lovingly dubbed Hank as he climbed up and out of the fountain "Stay away from me!!" He yelled as he booked it for the street. Miroku looked at me and began to laugh,

"You made out with some random guy in the park to make me jealous?" He asked

"Damn," I gazed after him dreamingly as he was nearly hit by a car probably thinking I was hot on his heels in pursuit… "He was a really good kisser"

I shrugged my shoulders and climbed up and out of the fountain.

"Oh well, off too work" I tried to hide the embarrassment that my "boyfriend" had not worked out and that I had probably scarred this poor man, hey, I thought to myself he wasn't complaining when we started… it wasn't until Miroku jumped in… he ruins everything. I walked proudly off to the coffee shop, as a very shocked Miroku again watched me walk away.

I arrived at the coffee shop and unlocked the door as I sat down at the counter and brewed myself a cup of coffee. What a jerk. Why did he want to get back with me anyway? Didn't he know that I was going to make his life hell? Maybe he could be my little servant boy. I laughed as I thought of miroku in a little servant's outfit. He would hate that, that boy better not think he was going to get off easy after what he had done to Kagome…Kagome… why hadn't she told me when all this had happened. I had been sleeping next to a liar, someone who cheapened others…. Well, I had morals and there was no way I was going to get back with him not even if he sent me one million teddy bears…still… why hadn't Kagome told me… we were best friends, we were supposed to tell one another everything, no matter how difficult… why was everyone in my life keeping things from me!? I looked up at the clock and saw that it read nine am. Well, I knew how I was going to get my answers.

I flipped open my phone and texted Kagome: _Kagome the meeting is back on, I have changed it to 12 sharp DON'T be late._ I could hear the groans coming now as I snapped the phone shut, she had some major explaining to do, she would certainly be surprised when she showed up and saw that none of the other staff were there, she would probably attempt to walk out and I would look at her and tell her that we needed to talk. I was sick of all the people that I loved keeping secrets from me, this wasn't junior high. I sighed as I spotted the black Volvo pulling up outside of my store as Miroku bounded up onto the curb and began to shout through the door.

"Sang, come on just let me talk with you"

I motioned to him putting my hand to my ear and mouthed the words I can't hear you as I reached for the stereo and began to blast the radio. I watched as he disappeared from the window and retreated back to his car. HA! That took care of him I began to do a little victory dance inside my head when I noticed that he had returned with a piece of paper and a sharpie watching as he busily scribbled on the paper and pressed it to the window.

I won't give up on you Sango…. I read allowed as he flipped the paper over I love you too much. I watched as he threw the paper down and grabbed another sheet. You are my one and only… please open the door….and just give me a chance….

I drew the blinds, quite frankly I was getting quite sick of this whole charade as I saw him motion for me to give him one minute. I watched curiously as he ran around the other side of his car removing a small animal from a blue crate running up to the store he produced a little ball of golden fluff. "If you won't listen to me, at least listen to him" said Miroku.

I tried to throw down the last blind but couldn't do it when I looked into his beautiful brown eyes, miroku had hit my soft spot and he knew it. I relented, slid open the bolt and unlocked the door, looking on as the puppy scampered into the shop misjudging the surface and sliding into one of the chairs. Biting back my laughter I looked at miroku… "Well?"

"Just watch the puppy"

I continued to watch the little thing romp around, exploring his new surroundings, sniffing things out and lapping up crumbs from off of the floor. He was kind of cute, so full of life and I loved the way the sunlight made him glow. I continued to look on lost in my trance.

"Our relationship is like a puppy" stated Miroku smoothly making me jump I had not expected to hear him speak.

"You must love and nurture it, and sometimes….it makes mistakes…." He now motioned to the cute ball of sunshine marking his terroritory in the corner… but we forgive, let go and move on. Sango… when InuYasha and I first decided to rob your coffee shop, I had no idea where it was going to take us. I was hoping to just get a few extra bucks and then be done with it, but I got so much more then I bargained for. I made a huge mistake, both in robbing your store and hurting Kagome, I know that you are really close with her, but I love you so much I hated seeing what InuYasha had done to you and I just wanted him to feel a little bit of the pain and worry that I had felt when I saw that you had been compromised, I also wanted to provide proof to him that he does love Kagome and that she isn't just any girl no matter what he says. Sometimes men just need a good wake up call and that is what you were for me Sango, you were my wake up call, you have given life meaning and taught me what the meaning of love is. I always just thought that it was this fairy tale, unattainable until I met you.

I sat there uncomfortably watching Miroku gaze deep into my eyes, I had no idea what to say, what to do… had this gone on long enough? Had I made him beg enough…?

You have to apologize to Kagome" I found my words toppling out on one another,

"What?"  
"You have to apologize to Kagome and do whatever it is that she sees fit to make it up to her"

Miroku obviously taken back by my response continued to look at me confused…

"And I want the puppy"

He nodded his head, of course, the puppy is yours… I bought him for you, so that when you are lonely he can keep you company... I also figured I had a better chance of you not throwing the puppy into your woodstove he remarked jokingly, I shoved him aside and walked over to clean up where the cuteness had left his markings and then proceeded to scoop him up into my arms. He is beautiful Miroku, he nodded as he began to make his way out the door,

"Where are you going?" I questioned as I watched him standing near the exit.  
"To make things right with Kagome, things weren't supposed to happen like this, and I will never risk losing you, ever again."

I sighed as he walked out of the store my gaze falling down to his perfect cute little butt watching as he walked towards his car as my thoughts once again enveloped me this time causing me to wonder what hoops Kagome would have Miroku jump through for her forgiveness.

I began to busy myself straightening up the store, and playing with the puppy.

"Are you hungry buddy? I bet you are hungry aww yes you are" I looked up as I heard the all too familiar sound of the bell chime signalling that Kagome had arrived….a whole hour late….

"You're late… I stated bluntly getting up off of my hands and knees from playing with the puppy.  
"We need to talk, there is no meeting. there are something's that I don't think I am quite clear about and I am not sure why people think that they should keep things from me, it is annoying me and is doing more damage then it is good.. I am a grown woman….Kagome, why didn't you tell me about what happened? Why did you let me live the lie and sleep next to someone who had wronged you? You know my feelings on liars.

I watched as she slammed herself down in the booth beside me,

"When you love someone you want them to be happy, it doesn't matter if you're hurt, you always think of others. Did you not end up forgiving him for what he did Sango? Is that not why he's buying me a car?Honestly Sango the reason I didn't tell you was for the benefit of us all. If I were to have told you then you would have left him hands down. It would have destroyed you both, the way you two look at each other makes that fact plain as day. It also would have created a larger barrier between you and me. If I went to you after he'd done it I would have been emotion and savage. You would have thrown you would have thrown him out and you would have pitied me. I would have hated you for forgiving him, before I myself had forgiven him and in turn we would have fought. Not to mention that I just couldn't do it. I couldn't destroy your happiness and leave you in a relationship like mine Sango. You want me to prove my justifications are best? I can't. Not when my justifications are based off nothing more than romanticized hopes, dreams and idealisms. Besides, when he looked at me I could tell he really didn't want to, actually, that confused me until I found out he was with you. Then I knew why, when he looked at me he knew what would happen if you found out, all you could see in his eyes were sacrifice. He did it out of revenge, to avenge you against InuYasha. I couldn't punish him further when I knew he was already punishing himself."

I found myself gazing down at the floor and being angered by ever word that she had said, not because she had stated it but because it was all true. She was right, Miroku was just looking out for me and I understood her reasoning for keeping me out of the whole situation. I looked up and met her gaze, "He's really buying you a car?" A smirk escaped my lips as I saw an evil grin spread across her face and the lively spark ignite in her eyes, "Not just any old car! A shiny Volvo S80!!" I laughed as I watched her do a little victory dance and turned my attention to the unnamed puppy that was now curled up quietly at my feet; I looked to Kagome as an all knowing smile came to my face.

"Kagome, meet Mojo" I said as I scooped the sleepy puppy up melting as he looked at me drowsily. I watched as Kagome jumped up from her seat, "You can help me understand Inu!" she stated as she gave the puppy a quick pat on the head… "That is if he comes back."  
I looked up at my broken friend curiously peering into her pain stricken eyes; I went to put my hand on her shoulder but decided against it as I placed the puppy in her arms.

"Where is Inu?" I asked in a careful tone.

"Well, to make it as short as possible, in retaliation to his saying something extremely hurtful I maybe, sort of told him that I liked his human side better than well… him. So he left."

I sighed and began to think of the poor and weak Hanyou who had been trying to portray a much bigger and tougher image then what was actually there. I looked to my dear friend and began to attempt to explain,

"Well of course he left Kagome; you caught him in a vulnerable state. He is just beginning to learn how human's function and is not all that ready to be emotionally available to you and yet, his human side came in and did it with such ease. InuYasha has been trying to woo you, and he cares for you but he isn't very good at expressing it so he does it through things such as jumping in a van and rescuing you or constantly being your protector, he became jealous of his human side because everything that he has been secretly working so hard at was destroyed by those three little words. He does love you, I can see it behind his cold hard steel eyes because sometimes when he looks at you, just for a second I can see warmth. Miroku told me that is exactly why he kidnapped you, so that Inu could understand the emotion that a man feels when the woman he loves is in danger. That is the day Kagome, that Inu realized he loved you and he really did care what happened to you. Talk is cheap Kagome, actions speak louder then words and that is what InuYasha has been trying to prove to you all along. His human side can say that it loves you, but Inu works everyday to show you"

Kagome looked at me as the enlightenment became evident across her features,

""I'm such an idiot… I spent so much time not understanding, he's right, I'm dense, I'm so fucking dense." I watched as she flopped herself back up against the chair looking towards me in despair, "Sango? What am I going to do? What if…what if he doesn't come back."

I looked over at my dear friend as she hugged Mojo close to her chest.

"Kagome that is the beautiful thing about love, you make your mistakes. You forgive, learn and then you move on together stronger then before. Mistakes are the basis of relationships because without mistakes you would have nothing to grow on. That boy loves you, and you love him. He will be back, and you two will love again."

"Thanks Sango" said Kagome as she stood up to embrace me, "what would I do without you."

"You would be a complete and utter train wreck of course I laughed at my own wit, "No darling, what would I do without you? Thanks, for everything"

"No," she said as a wide grin conquered her features, "Thank your boyfriend for my car"

We both erupted into a fit of giggles, until Miroku dimmed our humour by finding us less then amusing his dark luminous shadow slinking by the doorway, Miroku walked over to Kagome. "Your pumpkin has turned into a carriage he said as he handed her the keys. My dear your ride awaits, and please accept this gift with my deepest and sincerest of apologies. I watched as Kagome bounded out of the shop excitedly jumping up and down. 'Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I heard her yell to Miroku as she climbed into her brand new Volvo and peeled off in search of InuYasha.

Miroku chuckled as he walked back into the store locking the doors behind him and drawing the final blind…  
"I was told there was a staff meeting today; I think that we should really stop goofing around and take care of some business." I giggled as Miroku lifted me up onto him as I tightened my grip around him with both my hands and my legs kissing him deeply, and nibbled gently on his ear, "You talk far too much" I said as he proceeded to throw me down onto one of the tables, I grabbed his face in mine and gasped as he removed my matching black bra and panties with ease. I whimpered as I felt his big hands begin to massage my tits as I mimicked his motions on his cock listening to his satisfying moans as they urged me on further. His hand came around and grabbed my ass as he had enough of the foreplay and took me right then and there in the middle of the table. I gasped and breathed heavily as I felt the all too familiar warm feeling.

"I missed you Miroku"

He began to chuckle as he responded, " I noticed" I felt his hard cock enter inside of me and pound in and out of me, faster and harder with every time. With every thrust I felt myself tremble, he continued to hammer in and out of me as his hand reached around and began to smack my ass to his rhythm, I felt him pull out and gasped as his tongue flicked at my clit, my body began to shake and tremble uncontrollably he smiled as he increased the speed and my body surrendered to him completely with a loud moan.

"I missed you too baby" said Miroku as he scooped me up in his arms and walked me out to his car placing me in the seat.

"You get some rest, you have had a rough night" he laughed to himself as he climbed into the car and we departed for home.

Author's note: this was a really fun chapter to write and I would like to thank you all for continuing to read and hope that you are enjoying it as much as I am! It has been quite a ride and there is so much more that has yet to happen… I have a few tricks up my sleeve   
Please take the time to review, it only takes a second and it makes writing this that much more enjoyable


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I awoke the next morning to a warm tongue in my mouth and pushed my mouth into a cold wet nose. "Miroku, I think you may be catching a cold I giggled as I opened my eyes, "eww gross!!" I threw myself backwards as an amused Miroku strolled into the room, "You know, if I had perceived that the puppy would be a threat I wouldn't have bought him"

I threw Mojo up and off the bed as Miroku placed a nicely prepared breakfast before me. "Hungry?" he asked still trying to stifle his girlish giggles. "Thank you", I said as I leaned over to kiss him…  
"no no no no, do I look like Inu to you? I don't want dog saliva, your going to have to brush your teeth before you can get any of this…" he said as he combed his hands down his body thrusting his pelvis forward. I laughed as I tackled him down onto the bed, everything was finally returning back to the way it was supposed to be. Falling asleep with Miroku's arms wrapped tightly around me and waking up to a soft good morning kiss on the forehead. Miroku nuzzled into me as a man burst into the room, "Miroku, have you seen my bitch, she's been gone for 2 days" InuYasha said as he shot a quick look of disgust in my direction met by my puzzled expression.

"You mean the woman you love? Is this not the same guy who said he knew how to control his bitch and keep her in line? Might I suggest a leash… they have a great sale on right now at the pet surplus"

"Shut your pie hole Miroku" said Inu accented by the slamming of the door. Miroku began to chuckle at his cleverness as I began to wonder where my dear friend had gone. Last I had heard she was just going to spend the night at Chad's. I pulled myself into an upright position as I reached for my phone and allowed my finger tips to glide over the familiar number sequence and listened as the automated message played, "the person you are trying to contact is either out of the service area or has their phone turned off please try again later." I slammed the phone shut and cursed as my phone crashed to the floor. She hadn't been at work, but I had just assumed that dog that she called her boyfriend held her under his house arrest again. She hadn't reported for her shifts in over a week she couldn't keep pulling these shananagans… best friends or not it wasn't fair to me, the business or my other staff… where was she? Despite the anger that I felt my mind still couldn't help but worry about her. I knew that she was okay… but she could at least call me to tell me where she was. It isn't like I would tell dog boy, ever since he starting coming around she had been acting different, happier yet sad, emotion that I couldn't quite put my finger on…

"Babe?"

I was quickly jerked from my thoughts as I met the gaze of warm eyes attempting to see into my soul.

"sorry," I replied, " I was just thinking about Kagome and how that stupid dog scared her away. I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid."  
Miroku laughed, "she will be fine and I am sure it won't take InuYasha long to track her down. He loves her, and he has instincts that will point him in the right direction, come on he stated, you are going to be late for work.

"Yeah," I replied, "and I am down a staff member"

"no your not" Miroku corrected me. I saw the twinkle in his eyes that displayed to the whole world that he was scheming….

"what… who is going to work… you?" I began to laugh to myself realizing that he was no sharing in my humour…

"oh my god… you are seriously considering working at the coffee shop" a bug smile erupted on Miroku's face as he slowly began to nod…

"oh no, no way… there is no way that is going to happen, I am just going to have to call Ayumi again."

Miroku gave a victorious giggle, "Ayumi can't work today she is standing in a wedding, face it toots it's either me or you are going to have to go at this one alone.

Damn it Kagome, I cursed under my breath…. The one shift that you have to show up for and you cannot even do that for me…

I looked up at Miroku and was met by a triumphant smile… okay Miroku… what kind of experience do you have?

Miroku shrugged as he tossed me the keys, " I guess we will just have to find out" this was doing nothing for my nerves. We arrived at the coffee shop as I unlocked the door and began to explain the basics to Miroku.

"Oh so that is how you press the on button" Okay Mr.Smarty pants, I am just making sure you have some kind of idea about what you are doing before we open the store."

"Please" said Miroku, "it is technology, I can figure this stuff out… easy. How hard can making a cup of coffee be anyway?... I began to open my mouth to respond to him as the bell sounded indicating that the first customer for the day had arrived… "I guess you will just have to find out won't you?" I walked up to the counter to take the customers order. "and what can I get for you today?"

"I would like a medium caramel macchiato please with a blueberry muffin to go." I began to move myself from behind the counter to retrieve the cup to find that while I was taking the money. Miroku had proceeded to go and make the order. I watched him carefully as I went and grabbed the requested blueberry muffin. I continued to observe miroku as he poured the shot of espresso into the well blended coffee and heaped the foam over the liquid, he looked up at me briefly and then went to the fridge to grab the caramel sauce drizzling it over the heated foam in the shape of a heart, he then went over to the counter capped it and gave it to the customer. "couldn't have you waiting all day now could we he said with a wink" the customer smiled, "no I suppose not" I watched as she took a sip just waiting to see her spew it back out onto the floor. I was already rehearsing my apologies in my head as she smiled back up at Miroku. "Thank you young man" she said as she flipped him a quarter, "quick service and a good cup of coffee a great start to my day." With that she turned quickly picking up one of the complimentary newspapers and walked out of the store.

"um you may want to close your mouth sometime soon baby, we aren't in the bedroom anymore"

I looked up at Miroku, "You flirted with her"

Miroku began to laugh, "sex sells baby, and she was kind of cute, besides… I got a shiny quarter!"

I threw my fist into his shoulder and turned to put on another cup of coffee as I felt his strong arms embrace me.

"You just don't want to admit that I impressed you."

I looked up to him and began to move in for a kiss as we were interrupted by the bell sounding again… "here we go" I stated.

"You take the orders, I'll take care of making them"

satisfied customer after satisfied customer Miroku came through and had a load of tips to prove it it seemed like no time had gone by at all when I walked to the door to turn over the sign to indicate that we were closed. Miroku smiled at me…

"alright, maybe I am a little impressed" Miroku laughed as he began to open the door

"where are you going? We still have to clean up this mess" Miroku motioned that he would be back in a moment and disappeared into the car retrieving two Alexander kieths beers, goodness that thing is like his tickle trunk I thought to myself as I dragged the wet mop over the floor.

"come on, he said as he motioned towards the back room, "we will clean up later I promise"  
I shrugged and placed the mop in the corner as I followed him into the back room and up the stairs onto the roof where two lawn chairs now sat.

I sat down with him as we looked up at the stars the silence interrupted only by the beer top being popped off as we clinked the necks of the bottles together and took a few swigs.

"okay, so you don't just automatically know how to make all those drinks, how did you know all that and how did you get so fast at it I questioned.

Miroku chuckled, " I worked at a second cup all through highschool, something to do, kept me out of trouble… and my folks said that it built character… who knew that I could use those skills to impress a chick?"

"I began to laugh, why hadn't you ever told me this before? We could really use you down there, you are great and although I don't agree with some of your methods of winning them over the customers love you."

He looked over at me as he set down his beer, "Baby you know you are the only one for me… I just like tips… tips that I can use to buy you pretty things… like this beer." I began to laugh before my mouth was enveloped by his… I threw a quarter at him…. He smiled at me as I surrendered myself to him. I think it was safe to say that the floors were not going to be mopped that night.

I awoke the next morning to shouts indicating that Kagome had finally decided to come home… once again unannounced. I was not going to miss this opportunity. I threw Miroku off of me and pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a tshirt and marched down the hall rapping my knuckles on the familiar door before throwing it open watching as InuYasha turned to look at me. Ignoring his annoyed glare I began to yell at Kagome, " Where the fuck have you been!? You've missed three days of work! Kagome turned her attention away from Inu and turned her gaze to me,

"Hi Sango"

"Don't you hi Sango me! Where the hell have you been!?" I watched as Inu slowly advanced towards me and without a word proceeded to push me out of the room and shut the door in my face.

"you asshole!! Kagome!! You owe me some answers!" I shouted through the door. Hearing no response from the other side I tuned on my heel and marched angrily down the hall throwing my door shut with as much speed and noise that I could muster. I glared at an annoyed Miroku who was sitting up in my bed, "Don't you say anything, I have a right to know where my best friend is and I have a right to talk to her. He can't just push me out and think that I am going to go away. She has been gone for three days Miroku, THREE!! Without a single word, so don't you dare give me that judgemental look, I have a right to know and I was worried about her!

" I know you were baby" said Miroku as he got up and began to wrap me in a hug. I threw him off of me, "honestly, do you think you can just calm me down with a hug? Make all the bad things go away with a hug? If that were the case then I would go and hug Inu. You sicken me..

"woah, okay, you aren't mad at me remember? Kagome is the one that left…" he stopped to catch himself, "THIS TIME, not me it was her"

"your right, I'm sorry… it is just… I wanted to talk to her before she embarked on her next adventure… god you'd think she is dating Indiana Jones the amount of times that she has run off… if she does it again I am so going to fire her.

Miroku began to laugh, "do you know how many times you have threatened to fire her, yet she still keeps her job."  
"I don't have the heart to fire her, she is my best friend and she is very good at her job…when she shows up.

"aww that's cute," said miroku in a mocking tone, "you love her"  
"Shut up Miroku do I look like Inu? Of course I love her! She is my best friend and has always been there for me… so right or wrong I have to be there for her.

"Do you think she ever takes advantage of that?" he questioned.

I glared at him, "don't talk about my best friend like that" I warned "you don't understand friendship, it is different with girls then it is for guys."

Miroku nodded his head, "I suppose"

"Seriously, I replied to his scepticism. I understand why she hasn't been at work, I understand that she has been through things and I have to be there for her like I know that she will be there for me, she has always been there for me… including the day that we met.

Miroku arched his eyebrow, "I feel a story coming on"

I sat back offended, "well there doesn't have to be one if you don't want to hear it.'

"I am just kidding baby, he said as he wrapped me up tightly in his arms, tell me your story."

We were in high school and I was in the hallway having a fight with my boyfriend at the time,

"Who was he?" Miroku interrupted,

"It doesn't matter" I replied.

Anyway, I was trying to keep our fight quiet to avoid attracting too much attention, I had told him that it was over and he continually began to demand why. I told him that he knew why and began to walk away from him when I felt him grab my wrist and throw me into a locker. That is when Kag saw me. My newly deemed ex boyfriend began freaking shouting, it's another guy isn't it? What am I not good enough for you!" that is when Kagome stepped in. She grabbed my face and forced her body into mine and threw me up against a locker pushing her mouth over mine for a kiss. My boyfriend looked on in horror as Kagome stopped and then looked towards him, " Correction, it's a WOman and seeing how quickly she responds to my touch I'd say no. You're not. Come on babe, we wouldn't want to be late for the start of skipping would we?" I was so confused at that very moment, everything had happened so fast but having had experience in some school plays I knew how to improvise and go with the flow. "Guess not babe, I'm right behind you" that is when Kagome grabbed my hand as we began to walk through the halls I threw a quick smile over my shoulder at the guy who was now standing in the hall with his jaw to the floor, and it was at that moment that I knew that we would be best friends forever.

Miroku began to laugh, "she kissed you?"

"Yes she did, in front of everyone who had just happened to be in the hall... including her own boyfriend."

Miroku laughed even harder, "I bet he was surprised"

"Not nearly as surprised as I was!"

my laughter subsided as my thoughts began to drift off again.

"Well I bet she wasn't half the kisser that I was." He said the bed shifting as he moved over top of me.

"Your right, she was amazing, more then half… she was the best kiss I have ever had! Inu is a very lucky boy" I replied jokingly…

"Well I suppose that I will just have to start practicing some more

I let laughter escape me as he pushed his mouth over mine forcing my head back into the pillow.

"Practice makes perfect" I replied as he turned me over and began to kiss down the full length of my neck slowly brushing his tongue along it as he went. I couldn't help but let a little moan escape from my throat as he took my earlobe in his teeth and began to nibble lightly. I felt his hand run up the full length of my thigh grabbing my ass and pushing his knee up in between my legs to tease me,we both knew that I wanted him, finally I felt him right where I wanted him and felt the heat wave wash over me, trembling and shuddering with every thrust when my body couldn't take it anymore I lay motionless and satisfied encircled in his arms and the only sound that could be heard was his heart beat which was now returning to a normal rate. I curled into him and fell asleep to the sound of his steady breathing.

Glass shattered to the floor in the next room as I felt Miroku bolt out of bed. I rubbed my eyes wearily… what the hell? I groaned..

"Quick!" said Miroku, "get under the bed"… I could hear the urgency in his voice and did what I was told without asking any questions. Something or somebody was here made evident by my puppy turned guard dogs growls that suddenly came to an abrupt stop. I listened but couldn't hear anything… I knew that this time it wasn't InuYasha or Kagome stumbling into our house unannounced.

"I'll be right back, you stay here" Said Miroku as I watched him slowly close the door behind him hearing his soft footsteps creep down the hallway. I felt a hand thrust under the bed and attempted to let out a scream but no sound would come out of my lungs. I sighed in relief as I realized it was just Miroku who had thrown together a bag of my stuff…

"Come on we have to go …. It isn't safe here…"

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Sango, why are you asking questions? Do you not realize that those men just broke into the house looking for both you and Kagome? Naraku knows about you and he sent henchmen for you two to use as black mail against Inu and I, now come on hurry up, they won't be held up for very long"

I grabbed the bag that he had thrust forward for me, thousands of questions rolling through my head but I knew better then to ask them. Miroku threw me into passenger side. He ran around to the driver side and threw the key in the ignition. Slamming the car into drive we were off and began to be swallowed by the night. Miroku continued to look in the mirrors to see if we were being followed while I sat their quietly…

"I am sorry you had to get involved Sango, it wasn't supposed to happen like this, Niroku isn't supposed to know about you or Kagome, but I promise, I won't let anyone or anything harm you."

For the first time since I had ever heard Miroku promise me something I wasn't reassured not even in the slightest. I knew that there was something after us, something much bigger then what he was letting on and I could hear the fear in his voice. I knew he was just trying to be brave for me, sweet in one way but scary in another…

We pulled up into a parking lot of an overnight hotel.

"This is only temporary Sango, I promise… if this becomes long term I will find us a better place to stay"

I nodded as he grabbed my bag from me and lead me to my room.

"You stay here," he said, as he handed me a gun, "use this for protection and if anything happens call me. I promise I won't be gone long."

"Where are you going?" I couldn't help but pipe up having my voice sound more pathetic then intended.

"I'm going to go find InuYasha" I was about to question him further but had my thoughts greeted by the slamming of a door. I looked around the room, what the hell was I suppose to do while he was gone.. I spotted the latop sitting on the bureau over by the window… maybe I could google this Naraku guy and see what we are dealing with possibly even discover why Miroku was only telling me things on a need to know basis. easily hacking Miroku's laptop I logged on laughing to myself, you must be pretty whipped if you use your girlfriend's name as your password… the laptop sprang to life as I entered in my email and password to bring up my msn. Not two seconds had gone by before Kagome had notified me that she too was online by sending me a message and we began to chat:

Kagome: HELP! Inu has me caged in his room like an animal!

Sango: WHAT!? That bastard!! Are you okay? Where are you!? I'll break you out!

Kagome: I don't know! That's the problem! He drives so fast that everything is a blur!

Sango: Oh my God! We talked about this! If you ever get kidnapped to pay attention to where you are going! This is almost as bad as the time I had to find you when you decided to walk off way past the coffee shop! Why the hell didn't you tell me you were leaving kag?

Kagome: Because he didn't give me time! It was around 2 am and we had people break into the apartment. Afterwards he got me to pack my stuff and wouldn't even let me text you to say goodbye!

Sango: I know! people broke into my room too, I'm not sure but I think that they hurt Mojo

Kagome: No! Not the puppy! Bastards!

Sango: Miroku rolled me under the bed, told me not to move and disappeared. Then he grabbed me and told me we had to go. Miroku told me not to say much because apparently the people that broke into our house could be tracing us we aren't safe.  
He wants to get Inu and come up with a plan.. all he keeps saying is that it wasn't suppose to happen this way... and something about a guy name Naraku.

Kagome: Naraku is the guy that killed InuYasha's father and the one that InuYasha and Miroku owe the debt too. He's apparently a big time mob boss, and InuYasha isn't going to give him the money. He wants his life.

Sango: Why can't InuYasha just pay him the debt.. Why must he always put both yours and my life in danger? Doesn't he know that you can't just simply buy another Kagome? seriously... he is in over his head, our boys have pride issues..

Kagome: I know, I guess I can see where he's coming from. I'd want revenge too...

Sango: Yeah, I would too...but still.. if peoples lives were at stake I think I would be a little more careful... sometimes I wonder if Inu is caring at all about the stakes or if he is just so much wrapped up in his revenge that he is failing to consider the consequences for his actions.

Kagome: ... I guess so... I don't know, I don't really think I'd be completely barricaded in the middle of nowhere if he wasn't thinking about the possible consequences.

Sango: I suppose... it just scares me. I don't like thinking that my life is in the hands of those two.

Kagome: Understandable. They're both fucking insane.

Kagome: Sango. I'm worried.

I stopped a moment to collect my thoughts, I really wanted Miroku to be home… I was not comforted by that fact that he was out running around the streets alone after people had just broken into our house to do God knows what and I certainly did not trust Inu, I reposonded to Kagome.

Sango: Right, but Kag. Why the hell are you with Inu? I need you! I am scared... Miroku said that those men who were breaking into our apartment the other night are trying to kidnap us in order to get Inu and Miroku to comply with their demands

Kagome: I know Sango, but you have to trust me okay? Everything is going to be fine. It always is in the end. Using us as blackmail is really their only option. Although not very original it's the easiest way to get to InuYasha and Miroku... unless... Idiots, they need to be here now! If they make it appear like they didn't want us, were using us and then left us we could get out of this. We could sell the apartment Sango. We could leave... They could meet us in secrete? It sounds like wishful thinking but;... it just might work?

Was Kagome crazy? We couldn't just run off. These people had already found us and were probably watching us right now reporting back to Naraku.

Sango: sell the apartment? Just leave? That is crazy talk Kagome.. They already know where we are and have already found us... they will always be able to find us.. Do you really want to live a life of constantly being on the run?  
They are obviously watching Inu and Miroku if not us as well and by now they are probably watching us too

Kagome: Ugh, why can't they hurry up and kill the bastard then!?

If only it were that easy I thought to myself…

Sango: you kill one there will always be one to take their place, if it were that simple, don't you think they would have done it already?

Kagome: No. The mob is run by fear, strongest one leads the pack. Someone takes out the leader and you're left with nothing more than a bunch of animals fighting amongst themselves for control.

Sango: It isn't like this is the first time they have threatened us... and the just keep getting closer.

Kagome: I know. But thinking about it, running the mob is like running a business. You cause everyone around you to work for you based on the fact you scare them, you get income and you spend it on security. Have you not watched mob shows? Men are only loyal based on one of two emotions, love or fear. If it is fear you only have to be afraid until that person is dead.

Sango: I don't know Kag, let's just hope Miroku tracks down Inu and they figure something out between the two of them.

Kagome: But they're stupid!

Sango: I know! But right now they are all we have, what you think we should go and kill them,

Kagome: I don't know. Damnit Sango I feel like I'm dying. I think I'm coming down with something; either that or my nerves are going.

Sango: Are you near a phone? Order a pizza.

Kagome: No. there's nothing in this room save a TV and a laptop. Ah crap, gotta go he's back. Ttyl bye.

I watched as Kagome's status went to offline and again began to feel the emptiness that the big lonely room had to offer. I set to work searching google for Naraku's name but all that I could get was that he was a well known mob boss and people's stories about their experiences with him. I began to read them but then stopped myself when reading about some girl losing her fiancee to his hench men, it became very evident that this was not the man to piss off. My thoughts began to wander back to Miroku. Where was he now? My thoughts were answered as Miroku walked in the door closing it softly behind him ensuring that the dead bolt was secure. He then began to walk towards me placing himself on the bed as he removed his shoes. I waited patiently but looked to him expectantly… Miroku looked up at me, shrugged his shoulders and climbed into bed, I climbed into my bed, "tomorrow we are leaving here and meeting up with InuYasha, it will be easier to fight them if we are together and we can still keep an eye on you two…

"Where are we going" I asked quietly continuing to look at Miroku who now had his eyes shut.

"I have a cottage in the country. It has a large viewing plain and is surrounded by water which will make it more difficult to attack us.. it will buy us some time to figure out what we are ultimately going to do. Everything is going to be okay Sango, I promise."

"I know" and for the first time that evening I knew that every word he had just spoken was sincere.

Miroku leaned over and kissed me softly on the forehead, "get some rest baby, tomorrow is going to be a long and time consuming day."

I didn't have to be told twice as my eye lids fell down heavily and the only sound that could be heard was miroku's snoring. I knew that I could trust him… but I also knew that tomorrow certainly wouldn't be just any ordinary day.


End file.
